El último de los Peverell
by ROCKKT1
Summary: En Halloween de 1981, Sirius Black salió de Gran Bretaña con Harry Potter. Ahora catorce años más tarde, un hombre joven está de vuelta para hacerse cargo de su verdadera herencia. La magia de la familia. UA.
1. Chapter 1

AVISO: Este fic no es de mío, el autor original es Arcturus Peverell, el me dio el permiso de poder traducirlo y traérselos a ustedes.

Por si quieren echarle un vistazo a su perfil aquí se los dejo: u/7045998/Arcturus-Peverell

1 Septiembre 1995

"BLAISE, THEO, TORI, ¡Vengan rápido, el tren está saliendo!".

La plataforma 9¾ estaba a rebosar de multitudes de personas, y en este caso, magos y brujas. Era primero de septiembre. Y a pesar de la variedad de rumores y temores en torno al mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña, el ambiente de la plataforma era simplemente indomable. No importa si se trata de la prensa ya sea discutiendo (calumniar) de Albus Dumbledore, rumores o teorías conspiratorias acerca de las posibles reencarnaciones del Señor Oscuro, el mismo que había asolado la tierra mágica de Gran Bretaña durante catorce años, hasta el incidente de Halloween 1981. Todo esto, y aún más, con la forma del actual Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge y su alto subsecretario Dolores Umbridge estaban comentando sobre el anterior Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot Albus Dumbledore. Tanto de la actividad política y de los rumores por todas partes, y aun cuando se observa, podrían mirar una sola cosa: los gritos de la risa y la locura que parecen dominar a través de toda la plataforma. Y en medio de todo eso, el rojo escarlata y el motor del Expreso de Hogwarts dio un fuerte silbido.

El humo del motor desviado por encima de las cabezas de la multitud, mientras que los gatos de cada color parecían heridos por el silbido se escondían por aquí y allá entre las piernas de sus dueños. Los búhos ululaban uno a otro una especie de modo descontentos sobre el balbuceo y el sonido rasposo de los baúles pesados. Y en medio de todo eso estaba Tracy Davis, una joven morena, con un tinte rojo-dorado en sus rizos. Ella tenía una cara con forma de corazón, con unos brillantes ojos avellana, y una risa que era tan melodiosa como cualquier otra. Ahora, ella estaba de pie, delante del Expreso de Hogwarts, gritando por todo lo que valía, para llamar a sus amigos a unirse a ella; el tren iba a salir pronto.

"BLAISE! TORI, ¡Vengan inmediatamente o soy capaz de subirme sin ustedes!".

"¡Vamos madre!" Una de las dos voces gritaba al unísono. Una pertenecía a Blaise Zabini, un alto oscuro y pobre chico integrado, de quince años, casi acercándose a los dieciséis. Pertenecía a la exótica familia Zabini que tenía una notoria historia en Italia, y se rumoreaba que había venido a Gran Bretaña después de la derrota de Grindelwald, para tener una idea de Gran Bretaña Mágico, con posibles ideas para la expansión y la creación de algunos negocios ilegales. Sin embargo, todo eso fueron solo rumores sin pruebas sólidas.

La otra voz era bastante linda y alegre, y pertenecía a la hija más joven de la familia Greengrass; La Antigua y Noble Casa Greengrass para ser más exactos. La familia Greengrass, aunque era neutral políticamente, tenía una maravillosa reputación de ser muy multipolar. El Señor, se apoyó en las tradiciones de apoyo, pero mantuvo un firme rechazo hacia el fanatismo hacia las comunidades de los nacidos de muggles o mágicas. Públicamente, se mantuvo alejado de la prensa, una cosa muy conveniente que había adquirido comprando un veinte por ciento de las acciones del Diario el Profeta, el periódico líder en el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña. Económicamente, la familia debía su riqueza a los muchos, muchos repartos que tenía con la variedad de compañías mágicas y mundanas, y así, el Señor Greengrass era un hombre con sus pies en ambos mundos. Y de manera similar, había intentado inculcar valores similares en sus hijas.

De vuelta a Tracy Davis, la morena estaba rodeada por sus amigos Blaise y Astoria Greengrass, también conocida como Tori por sus seres queridos, y estaban ocupados manejando sus pesados baúles. El novio de Tracy, Theodore, también conocido como Theo por sus amigos, ya estaba dentro del tren, reservando un compartimiento entero para él y sus amigos. Llegaban cada cinco minutos y les pedía a los demás que entraran, para que pudiera volver a su lectura privada. Tracy, al igual que las innumerables veces que lo había hecho, le sacaría la lengua de una manera inmadura y Theo sólo rodaría los ojos y volvería a entrar en el compartimiento.

"¿Por qué no vienes Trace? ¿Cuánto tiempo todavía necesitan?" -preguntó Theo, con la frente fruncida de impaciencia.

Sólo un minuto, Teddy. Tracy replicó, sin siquiera dignificar la pregunta de su novio volviéndose hacia él. Theo miró hacia el cielo esperando una intervención divina. "¡Bien!" Apretó los dientes y volvió al compartimiento.

Tracy sólo puso los ojos en blanco ante la falta de paciencia de su novio. Casi había terminado con todo, sólo quedaba una cosa.

"¡DAPHNE!"

"¡Ven aquí Trace!" El sonido melodioso reverberaba en medio de los sonidos de la loca multitud de la muchedumbre en la plataforma de los magos. La voz pertenecía a Daphne Greengrass, la hija mayor de la familia Greengrass. Un poco más o menos de un metro setenta y cinco de altura, la jovencita tenía un cabello lujuriante negro, largo y liso, con ojos azules. La cara un poco cincelada hermosa con una pequeña nariz ligeramente hacia arriba y labios rosados llenos de un aspecto suave. Vestida con una chaqueta de piel de dragón con medias negras que cubría sus largas piernas, rápidamente se despidió de su padre y corrió hacia su mejor amiga, sabiendo muy bien que Tracy no la visitaría a menos que el tren estuviera a punto de irse. Uniéndose a su mejor amiga, subieron al tren y se fueron a buscar su compartimiento.

El tren lanzó otro silbido y lentamente comenzó a moverse. Las familias podían verse despidiendo de sus hijos que habían subido al tren por primera vez. Para los mayores como Daphne y sus amigos, era el momento de sentarse y relajarse en su compartimento y disfrutar de las próximas ocho horas de viaje. Ocho horas y luego, todos tendrían que adornar sus máscaras (doble personalidad) para el próximo año, sin pausas aleatorias en el medio; las únicas pausas son las vacaciones de Navidad, y por supuesto, las visitas a Hogsmeade.

Encontraron su compartimiento y, por supuesto, Theo, que tenía sus gafas de lectura pegadas en la nariz y sumergido en un libro sobre magia defensiva; Daphne y los demás entraron en el compartimiento y se aliviaron. Daphne, por supuesto, tomó asiento al lado de la ventana frente a Theo mientras Tracy se sentaba junto a su novio que estaba ocupado sentado junto a la otra ventana. Blaise se sentó junto a Daphne mientras Tori estaba ocupada preparándose. Una vez que ella estaba segura de que su bolsa estaba guardada correctamente en el estante junto con su hermana, ella corrió a buscar a sus propios amigos. Tori era dos años más joven, ya diferencia de su hermana mayor, ella estaba en tercer año.

De vuelta en el compartimiento, Tracy estaba ansiosa por comenzar una conversación, su intento fue bastante sutil de intentar desviar a Theo de sus libros, comenzó excitadamente. "Así que Daph, listo para su año OWL? Todavía estoy consiguiendo se arrastra fuera de él. Los exámenes TIMOS se supone que son difíciles después de todo."

-¡Oh, vamos Daph! Blaise comentó a su lado. "Todo el mundo sabe que probablemente obtendrás las puntuaciones más altas en la casa de Slytherin .Si no fuera por Granger, quizás obtendrías los mejores en toda la escuela, pero eso es cierto, todavía no estoy seguro de cómo Granger hace esa cosa". Manteniendo a todos esos idiotas burlones a raya, ignorando los comentarios a su alrededor, aferrándose a sus comentarios a los nacidos de muggles y aun logrando superar a todos. Sólo Granger podía hacer eso. Fue simplemente en la lista de logros increíbles en la lista de Blaise que él pensó que podría ser posible. Pero había otra cosa, y Daphne lo sabía. Blaise albergaba un pequeño enamoramiento de la niña muggle, aunque estaba muy callado al respecto. Por qué lo hizo, Daphne tuvo ideas, pero las guardó para sí.

-¿Y tu novio secreto, Daph? -preguntó Tracy con una sonrisa contagiosa. Los ojos de Daphne se agrandaron cuando de repente se sorprendió por la súbita mención de él. Con los ojos mirando a su mejor amiga, deseó que se evaporara en el acto.

"TRACIIIIEEE!" Su acusación fue bastante aguda e incluso Theo sintió una mezcla de vergüenza y humillación estaba presente en la refutación de Daphne. Era muy diferente cuando estaba frente ellos, normalmente es silenciosa, fría y calculadora como ella se presentó en Hogwarts. Su máscara, al igual que sus amigos solían adornar las suyas.

"¿Qué?" Tracy retrocedió con un trazo característico.

-¿Recuerdas algo de nuestra charla sobre nunca hablar... nada... sobre... esto... hasta...que… te lo diga? Daphne acusó, sus labios se adelgazaron. Un criador de dragones habría comparado fácilmente su expresión con la de un dragón enojado, lo que con la forma en que estaba hablando con ella, los ojos entrecerrados, los labios adelgazados hasta el punto de desaparecer y su mirada, su peligrosa mirada helada, todo centrado en Tracy . Decir que el hecho de que Tracy no se hubiera evaporado, fuera una verdadera hazaña mágica en sí mismo.

"¡Pero él viene a Hogwarts este año de todos modos!" Tracy se defendió. "Theo" le arrebató el libro de su mano, para su indignación, "¡respóndeme!".

-¿Apoyarte en qué? -contestó Theo, con su indignación prominente.

¡Oh, eres inútil! Tracy le hizo un gesto con la mano. Volviendo a Daphne, continuó. -Y desde que viene, ¡no entiendo cuál es el maldito problema!

"El gran problema es que él quería que fuera un asunto silencioso, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la atmósfera de la política, de todo". Daphne siseó.

-Hey, que alguien me lo diga también: ¿quién es este amante secreto de nuestra reina de hielo? Blaise intervino. Daphne se ruborizó un poco por el comentario del "amante" y Tracy soltó una carcajada ante la expresión de Daphne.

"Está bien, ahora estoy seriamente interesado, Daphne se sonroja, es una de las cosas en mi lista de imposibilidades". Daphne puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un largo suspiro de sufrimiento.

"Su nombre es Ares James Black."

Silencio.

"Corrígeme si estoy equivocado, pero por casualidad, Black te refieres a Sirius Black, ¿el último de los Black que había desertado de Gran Bretaña después de la última guerra?"

Daphne asintió con la cabeza.

"Ares Black es el hijo adoptado y el heredero de Sirius Black, pero aparte de eso, también tiene otro nombre, uno con el cual tú estás muy íntimamente familiarizado con sus padres biológicos, le había nombrado algo más. Tú podrías conocerlo como Harry Potter, El Señor Potter-Slytherin.

¿QUÉÉÉÉ? Gritaron en unísono, las tres voces resonaron en el compartimiento, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Daphne estrechara los ojos con fuerza ante el grito repentino. Abriéndolos de nuevo, ella sonrió ante los rostros estupefactos de sus amigos.

-¡Señor Potter-Slytherin, pero nunca me lo mencionaste! Tracy se quejó.

Daphne sonrió a su mejor amiga. "¿Y perder la oportunidad para que tú balbucearas y pusieras esa cara? ¡De ninguna manera!"

"¿Pero cómo es que nunca hemos oído hablar de él antes? Todo lo que sabemos es que después de que Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, milagrosamente había derrotado al señor oscuro en 1981, se lo llevaron y nadie supo a dónde; Que supuestamente una teoría era que Sirius Black estaba detrás de él, aunque nunca se demostró como Sirius Black nunca había vuelto al país.

"Sirius Black había llevado a Harry con él a Bulgaria, y lo había educado a costo personal y elección, y ha hecho su educación mágica en privado hasta ahora".

"Entonces, ¿por qué regresa a Hogwarts ahora?" Theo preguntó, aparentemente la presente discusión era posiblemente más interesante que sus libros para variar.

-Porque el Ministerio de Magia tiene la obligación de que todos los Señores de las Casas Antiguas y Nobles hayan pasado los TIMOS y los ÉXTASIS de aquí en Gran Bretaña para tomar sus asientos en el Wizengamot. Y también, porque yo... Daphne se sonrojó lo he convencido a venir.

Convenciéndolo, ¿eh?, me pregunto qué podría haber sido el convencimiento.

-¡Oh, calla! Daphne protestó.

-¿Y dónde está? -preguntó Blaise.

"No lo sé, me dijo que me estaría viendo en Hogwarts, pero no antes. Algo acerca de ordenar algunas prioridades o algo así". Se encogió de hombros.

A cinco compartimentos de distancia, en un compartimiento solitario, un joven alto y delgado dormía a distancia. Sus piernas se extendieron por el otro asiento, relajándose en la dura pared del compartimiento, un libro abierto sobre su pecho, estaba ocupado, tomando su siesta, su exuberante cabello negro como el jarro, casi cubriéndole los ojos. Alrededor de un metro ochenta y seis de altura, el joven llevaba botas de piel de dragón y una túnica de duelo echa con piel de acromántula. La chaqueta de piel de dragón verde oscuro que llevaba bien adaptada a su camisa blanca. Dormía, completamente ajeno a los acontecimientos fuera de los reinos de Morfeo, en los que estaba ocupado.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta.

Él seguía durmiendo.

Otro golpe fuerte.

No se movió.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Tres muchachos, un muchacho y dos muchachos extra grandes, de aspecto extra-redondo, entraron en el compartimiento. El muchacho en el medio, presumiblemente el líder entre los tres, era un rubio bastante delgado, y estaría alrededor de la altura de Daphne aproximadamente. Él rubia pálido miró al durmiente y sonrió, su varita se deslizó fácilmente en su mano. Agitando su varita de una manera bastante elegante, susurró. -¡Aguamenti!

Aguamenti. El hechizo de invocación de agua. Normalmente no es un hechizo muy poderoso, pero como todos los hechizos de conjuración, se enseñó sólo en quinto año y arriba a los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Así que era bastante obvio, que él rubio pálido, que era notoriamente conocido como Draco Malfoy, tenía la gran idea de que el hechizo sería una sorpresa para el nuevo tipo, quienquiera que este durmiente impertinente pudiera ser. El agua se conjuraría desde la punta de la varita y se dispararía hacia donde quiera que la varita fuera posiblemente dirigida.

Así que obviamente fue un gran shock cuando el agua salió a mitad de camino de su varita, pareció detenerse a mitad de camino y luego regresó, empapando al mismo Draco por completo. Sus dos guardaespaldas, no sabían qué hacer, y así, como siempre, se quedaron mirando fijamente, esperando instrucciones precisas de su líder.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién demonios crees que eres?" -gritó Draco, dirigiéndose al durmiente-.

Los ojos esmeralda se abrieron de par en par, mientras el durmiente miraba lentamente las caras de los intrusos a su compartimiento, y estaba bastante confundido (y un poco divertido también) de por qué el rubio delante de él estaba empapado. Entonces, recordó cómo su intrusión y el repelente de sus salas se disparó de repente.

-Supongo que... El joven trató de empezar, pero fue cortado por las divagaciones enojadas del rubio empapado y obviamente indignado. Su rostro repentinamente se llenó de una sonrisa, decidió que el rubio enojado había invadido el compartimiento y había tratado de intimidarle, tratando de mojarlo con agua; al menos eso era lo que parecía.

"Discúlpeme, no te oí entrar, y no me se tu nombre, ¿quién eres?" -preguntó amablemente.

El rubio pálido lo miró como si fuera un extraño insecto. "¡Tú estás arriba este tren y no me conoces! Obviamente tú eres un sangre sucia, pero parece demasiado viejo para un primer año."

El joven apartó el comentario de "sangre sucia". El mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña estaba, de hecho, lleno de puristas fanáticos y era obvio que lo encontraría por sí mismo, que más que suficiente gente sería influenciada por los poderes que los fanáticos tenían aquí en Gran Bretaña.

-No soy un "auténtico", como dijiste, pero sí, no soy de aquí, soy un estudiante de transferencia, en realidad.

Malfoy levantó una ceja. "Así que eres un sangre sucia, ponte de pie y deja que me acueste y me relaje un rato".

Harry alzó una ceja. Éste rubio, quien quiera que fuera, era bastante arrogante. Dando su sonrisa arrogante de marca registrada, inclinó su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo y miró al rubio. "No estoy seguro de que me sepa su nombre."

"Soy Draco Malfoy, el heredero de la Casa Antigua y Noble de Malfoy, y pronto seré Señor Black. Ahora hazte a un lado, sangre sucia."

La frente de Harry se arrugó. ¿De qué hablaba ese imbécil? Había vivido con Sirius toda su vida y Sirius nunca mencionó tener un hijo bastardo. Así que.

"¿Estás sordo, te dije que te apartaras?" -ordenó Draco.

Harry suspiró y se levantó. Frente al rubio y mirándolo a los ojos, respondió. -Escucha, estúpido mono, vuelve a tu compartimiento y descansa, y por favor, recuerda que para tu propio beneficio, nunca proclame nada a menos que esté seguro de ello ... Ahora, por favor ... -se echó a sentarse en el sofá-. "Sal."

"Qué..." Draco empezó a refutar, pero de repente una fuerza invisible, pero humilde lo arrojó físicamente fuera del compartimiento mientras la puerta se cerraba con un sonido resonante. Draco y sus secuaces cayeron en el suelo mientras la puerta se cerraba frente a su rostro. Se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó a golpear la puerta, lanzando hechizos de desbloqueo, así como maldiciones que él sabía en la puerta.

La puerta no se abrió.


	2. Chapter 2

_El humo se alzaba en el aire, tanto que podía verse desde varios cientos de metros de distancia. Al aproximarse, las llamas que ardían por toda la casa parecían estar a punto de morir muy pronto. La puerta principal había sido destruida y el techo destruido se había caído, obstruyendo la entrada principal. No había tiempo para hacer nada más, y él simplemente atravesó la ventana rota._

 _Las entrañas estaban completamente borradas. La magia de los hechizos por todas partes._

 _Había ocurrido una devastación._

 _James! Lily! Harry!_

 _Intentó averiguar lo que había sucedido. Tenía que mantener el control. No era tiempo de perder sus emociones._

 _¡No pienses en Harry!_

 _¡No pienses en Harry!_

 _¡No pienses en Harry!_

 _"Siri..." – escuchó una tos! Sirius se volvió bruscamente hacia la fuente del sonido. La madera del techo había caído y debajo de ellos estaba-_

 _"_ _JAMES!"_

 _Se precipitó hacia él, sacó la varita y movió la madera y los ladrillos del hombre. James estaba completamente empapado en sangre, con las gafas medio destrozadas, y la sangre manaba por su ojo izquierdo._

 _"Siri-" lo intentó, pero lo que salió fue una tos y una voz llena de dolor._

 _"James, estoy aquí, no te preocupes, todo estará bien, te llevaré a San Mungo." Sirius divagaba, levantando la madera uno por uno, ambos con sus manos y su varita._

 _"¡Ha terminado!" Canuto, perdí, Voldemort... ¡El idiota me derrotó en la pelea! Trató de sonreír, pero dejó salir otra tos llena de sangre. Sirius parecía no darse por vencido, así que él tomó su mano fuertemente. -Me estoy muriendo, Canuto, he sido golpeado por una maldición hirviente, quiero yo-tos-quiero que sepas algo._

 _"¡Cualquier cosa!" él respondió._

 _-Lily y o... sabíamos... Pettigrew nos traicionó, supimos que estábamos en peligro, tosiendo... ¡Creamos una última protección de última hora contr...tos! Sirius sostuvo a James y puso su cabeza en su regazo. "No puedes confiar en Dumbledore, llévate a Harry de aquí-tos-, hazle de un buen merodeador-enséñale-viejo amigo Canuto... ¡Prométeme, prométeme!" Parecía histérico._

 _"¡Lo prometo!" Los ojos de Sirius se nublaron de lágrimas, llorando libremente, ante la visión borrosa de su amigo muriendo en sus brazos. -¡Me llevaré a Harry, voy a cuidar de él, como mi propio hijo, lo prometo a Cornamenta, juramento de Merodeador!_

 _James soltó una sonrisa manchada de sangre. "Lily está muerta en el piso de arriba, el idiota oscuro y cobarde..." -Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír ante la descripción de James- "Está destruido-creo que Lily y yo- hicimos este último plan. Mantenlo a salvo._

 _-¡Yo lo haré Cornamenta, lo juro por mi vida!_

 _"¡Mi-tos-mi varita!"_

 _Sirius sacó la varita de James de entre los escombros y se la entregó con cuidado en la mano ensangrentada de James._

 _"Convoca - convoca el baúl dentro del-tos- armario". James señaló a Sirius hacia un armario. Sirius hizo lo mismo. Un nuevo baúl flotaba hacia afuera. -Para ti -y Harry-, tómalo... tómalo... Empujó su varita en los dedos entumecidos de Sirius._

 _"Harry es el último de los Peverell,-tos- debe volver, -tos-, reclamar su herencia, su santidad y los –tos-, ocultos." Comenzó a toser y a vomitar mucha sangre sin parar._

 _-¡James, James, no te des por vencido, James!_

 _James le dirigió una sonrisa torcida._

" _Travesura realizada"_

 _Silencio._

 _"_ _James! James! JAMES!"_

Sirius Black se despertó con un fuerte rugido, empapado en sudor. Habían transcurrido catorce años desde aquella tragedia e incluso ahora, todavía tenía pesadillas de aquella noche. Su vida había cambiado completamente desde entonces. Se sentó encima de la fina cama de un tamaño grande, y saltó, corriendo hacia el lavabo para lavarse la cara. Volviendo, vio que el elfo de la casa, Kreacher ya había puesto su jugo y té favorito en su mesa, como él prefería. Comprobó la hora.

 **1 de septiembre de 1995. 05:30 P.M.**

Tal vez Harry estaba a medio camino de Hogwarts. Sirius reconsideró la efectividad de beber whisky para dormir. Era una de las cosas que solía hacer cuando estaba muy preocupado o moroso debido a algún tipo. Y el hecho de que su hijo se hubiera marchado para Hogwarts por fin, parecía preocuparse tanto como excitarlo por igual. Por lo tanto, cinco grandes tazas de whisky de fuego, e inevitablemente, un par de horas de sueño sin preocupaciones.

La siesta lo había preocupado más de lo que era antes.

¡Demonios!

Se dirigió a su estudio, sin importarle cambiar de ropa. Caminando hacia el amplio y espacioso estudio, se dirigió hacia la mesa y levantó la pluma. Catorce años y todavía, estaba seguro de que James le estaba diciendo algo que Sirius hasta ahora no había podido discernir. Colocando su varita en su sien y copiando el recuerdo, lo dejó caer en las aguas plateadas del pensador.

Él se zambulló.

La misma memoria continuó...

Sirius recogió el baúl y la varita, encogió ambas cosas en sus ropas.

 _ **Lily! Harry!**_

 _Subió las escaleras, ahora pinchando y agrietando con cada paso._

 _Oyó un crack._

 _Alguien estaba abajo._

 _ **Pettigrew...**_

 _La rata. La rata había sido el traidor... traicionó a sus hermanos..._

 _Y Sirius había sugerido a James que eligiera a Pettigrew en vez de él..._

 _ **Lo he matado tan bien...**_

 _Corrió hacia arriba._

 _Un manto negro yacía caído. ¿_ _ **Es eso**_ _?_

 _Un cadáver estaba tendido en el suelo. El pelo rojo se extendió alrededor de él. Una varita rota estaba al lado..._

 _Lily... no podía contenerse más... Se lamentó en la desesperación..._

 _Harry gritó..._ _ **Harry estaba**_ _..._ _ **vivo**_ _..._

 _¡Cornamenta, Cornamenta, estoy aquí, no llores!_

 _El bebé parecía darse cuenta de quién era. "¿Ca... uto?"_

 _Sirius soltó una carcajada de corazón, que sonó como un gemido. Harry estaba bien._

 _"Shush, Shush Cornamenta, Canuto está aquí para ti... Canuto hará todo bien!"_

 _El niño pareció comprenderlo y le dio un chillido bastante feliz._

 _Sirius se sintió feliz por dentro. Al menos Harry estaba ileso. Entonces pareció notarlo._

 _La sangre goteaba de su frente. Apuntó su varita hacia ella._

" _Episkey!"_

 _La herida estaba completamente eviscerada. Había una especie de... cicatriz en su frente. Pulsaba con un tinte rojo oscuro._

 _ **¿Magia oscura?**_

 _ **¡Necesito salir de aquí!**_

 _Dio una última mirada a Lily, su varita estaba rota, y estaba a punto de salir corriendo de la habitación con Harry cuando-_

 _Él se detuvo. Volvió. Las palabras de su abuelo, Arcturus Sirius Black, flotaron en su ment..._

 _ **Sangre de la Madre**_ _..._

 _Él conjuró un frasco grande y con gran esfuerzo, de alguna manera levitó algo de la sangre de Lily de su cuerpo ensangrentado en él. Hubo un corte severo en el abdomen, y la sangre se escapaba de él._

 _-Le cuidaré, Lily, lo juro. -murmuró, y sosteniendo a Harry apretado, saltó de la ventana. Cayó en el suelo, pero su experiencia como Auror y sus botas de piel de dragón especialmente tejidas que tenían un encanto levitador automático hecho para tales escapadas, lo ayudaron a aterrizar sin ningún daño al pequeño Harry._

 _Frente a él, estaba Hagrid. El gran medio gigante, estaba llorando. Profundamente._

" _¿Cómo sucedió Sirius?"_

 _"Pettigrew, él era el guardián secreto y nos traicionó a todos". Sirius respondió, sus ojos ahora afilando todas las emociones que lo estaban abrumando. No podía derrumbarse, no ahora._

 _-¡Petti, ese cabrón! ¡Él es el bastardo! Hagrid gruñó._

 _"Sí. Pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Dumbledore?"_

 _"Dumbledore me ordenó llevar a Harry conmigo, Sirius."_

 _¿Dumbledore? ¿Qué cree que está jugando?_

 _-¡Escucha Hagrid! Continuó con un tono severo y fuerte. "Yo soy su padrino, yo me ocuparé de él, iré con Dumbledore y le diré que le atrape a Pettigrew, yo me voy a llevar a Harry con un sanador, él estaba sangrando"._

 _Pero Dumbl... -agregó Hagrid._

 _"¡HAGRID! HARRY NECESITA A UN SANADOR AHORA, Y SI DUMBLEDORE LO QUISO TANTO, QUE TENGA EL VALOR DE VENIR AQUÍ EL MÍSMO!" Sirius amonestó. Entonces, bajando el tono, "¡Lo siento, sólo ve y dile que atrapa a la rata, Pettigrew, es un animago rata!_

 _Hagrid se devolvió. Era sorprendente la facilidad con la que el gigante se asustó con sus palabras. Sirius consideró sus planes futuros y se aferró a Harry. Necesitaba llevarlo a un sanador. Pero James le había dicho que no confiaba en Dumbledore... Obviamente tampoco se podía confiar en el ministerio._

 _Sólo una opción._

 _-¡Espera, Cornamenta!_

 _Apareció._

 _Apareció con un crack delante de las grandes puertas del banco Goblin. Las antiguas familias sabían bien que los duendes no eran sólo banqueros, sino una raza de guerreros y curanderos dotados y, por supuesto, maestros de artesanía metálica. Si tuviera que elegir entre un goblin y un curandero del ministerio, la elección era obvia._

 _Entrando a través de las puertas de bronce, él entró en la entrada principal. Al llegar al cajero más cercano, susurró. ¡Yo de sangre antigua, solicito a un duende que me cure! Su abuelo le había enseñado muchas frases y soluciones extrañas a los extraños problemas de la vida. Para un bastardo despiadado, Arcturus Black era un abuelo muy cariñoso para él._

 _Los ojos del duende brillaron en reconocimiento y asintieron. -¿Puede mostrarme alguna identificación?_

 _Sirius le tendió la mano. El duende tomó un alfiler de aspecto afilado y lo clavó en la palma de Sirius, extrayendo un pequeño chorro de sangre. Susurrando un pequeño encantamiento, la sangre se volvió azul._

 _-Muy bien, ¡venga conmigo!_

 _El duende lo llevó dentro de las sagradas cámaras de Gringotts, lejos del sector bancario. Sirius sabía que el número de personas que podrían haber tenido la oportunidad de entrar en estos portales santificados podría contarse en una mano; Su propio abuelo era uno de ellos._

 _Un duende caminó hacia él, vestido con una bata blanca. Sirius supuso que era un sanador._

 _"¿Es el bebé?" El duende tenía una voz áspera. Sirius asintió con la cabeza._

 _-¡Entréguemelo! Sirius obedeció. "¡Quédate aquí!" Señaló hacia un Cajero Goblin, "hable, informe a su gerente de cuentas._ _Creo que usted necesita arreglar las cosas". Dio una mirada aguda y Sirius comprendió lo que quería decir. El costo del servicio de curación._

 _Después de un par de minutos ansiosos, el Cajero Goblin regresó con su gerente de cuenta Ripclaw. Los Goblins tenían nombres divertidos, pero Sirius no era lo suficientemente idiota como para señalarlo. No, le gustaba mucho su vida y dinero._

 _-Señor Black, por favor, sígame, tenemos cosas que debemos discutir mientras el niño es tratado._

 _Contra su mejor juicio, Sirius dejó que la sugerencia de Ripclaw dominara su propio instinto paternal para quedarse allí hasta que Harry regresara. Siguió a Ripclaw hasta su despacho. Sentado frente al viejo goblin, Sirius se preguntó qué era todo eso._

 _"Voy a ser contundente, Sr. Black, pero hay muchas cosas que tenemos que cuidar, antes de pasar a los costos de su tratamiento."_

 _Sirius miró con cautela al viejo goblin._

 _-No hay necesidad de desconfiar Señor Black, el niño será tratado por los mejores de nuestros sanadores, pero la cuestión es muy diferente, supongo que El Señor Black le había informado de esta costumbre de curar a los duendes, ¿Las antiguas familias?_

 _Sirius asintió con cautela._

 _-¿Tu abuelo también te dijo que el paciente necesita ser de tu sangre para recibir el tratamiento?_

 _"¿Disculpe?"_

 _"Sólo un Señor puede pedir tratamiento goblin, y eso también para su familia inmediata. Desde que usted es soltero, me temo que presenta un gran problema como usted ha roto varias de las reglas de la nación Goblin, y usted sabe muy bien. No nos gusta que las reglas las rompan"._

 _Sirius miró cautelosamente al duende. "¿Tiene... alguna... sugerencia sobre cómo puedo salir de esta... transgresión?"_

 _Ripclaw asintió con la cabeza. Pero primero tengo que preguntar: ¿Quién es este bebé?_

 _Harry James Potter, hijo de James y Lily Potter, heredero de la Antigua y Noble Casa Potter, es mi ahijado._

 _La frente del duende estaba arrugada y estaba claro que estaba pensando profundamente._

 _-¿Por qué no está aquí su padre biológico?_

 _-Ha muerto hace una hora, en el altercado con Voldemort... -¿Y el niño sobrevivió? Ripclaw intervino abruptamente. Sirius asintió con la cabeza._

 _"¿Qué pasó con él Señor Oscuro?"_

 _"Vi que su capa se había caído, al parecer se ha matado durante su intento de matar a Harry, ¿cómo?, no lo sé"._

 _"Interesante." El duende se enderezó. -En ese caso, señor Black, tengo una sugerencia para usted, pero antes de eso, quiero decirle que su abuelo falleció hace dos días._

 _Los ojos de Sirius se llenaron de lágrimas. No había nadie en el mundo ahora._

 _Excepto Harry_

 _Sirius asintió con la cabeza._

 _Si eres el aparente heredero, si tuvieras que tomar el anillo del Señorío y fuera la magia de la familia para aceptarte... Sirius estaba pendiente de cada una de sus palabras: "podrías adoptar el bebé en tu familia y así , El dilema de tus transgresiones podría ser completamente resuelto. "_

 _"¡Hecho!" Sirius murmuró._

 _-Bueno, entonces -añadió, abriendo el cajón y sacando un cuenco de ritual- Supongo que conoce el proceso... Sirius asintió muy bien._

 _Sirius tomó la daga del ritual que estaba dentro del tazón y abrió la palma de la mano, dejando que la sangre fluyera al cuenco._

" _Familius Magicus!"_

 _Una llama negruzca salió de la sangre dentro del cuenco, casi devorando la palma de Sirius, casi besando la sangre que se filtraba de sus dedos y caía gota a gota. El calor era bastante acogedor y Sirius sintió que la magia le aseguraba._

 _"Yo, Sirius Orion, hijo de la familia Black, reclamo el cuervo como mi propio, por sangre, por magia y por juramento, afirmo mi voluntad como el Señor Black, como he dicho, así sea."_

 _El fuego repentinamente estalló en otra pelea vigorosa, y previamente donde había llamas, ahora se encontraba un cuervo etéreo y negro sentado en su palma ensangrentada. Lo miró por un momento, como si lo juzgara, antes de soltar un grito y transformarse en un gran anillo anticuado, que se acomodó cómodamente en su dedo medio._

 _"¡Enhorabuena, Señor Black!" Ripclaw respondió. Sirius asintió con la cabeza, ambos cansados y aliviados de que se hiciera_

 _"Y ahora, después de que el joven Potter haya terminado de ser tratado, realizaremos el ritual de adopción, todo esto, incluyendo la curación, te costará quince mil galeones, aunque siendo tu gerente de cuentas, creo que no importará"_

 _Sirius asintió con la cabeza, su rostro ahora enrojecido de ansiedad._

 _-Después de una hora de espera, hubo una convocatoria de la cámara de curación y el dúo regresó al invocador. Harry se veía bastante bien, pero la cicatriz, no se había ido completamente. Claro que no había ese matiz de magia oscura, pero en su lugar, había una cicatriz en forma de rayo._

 _"Así que, la runa de la victoria, una runa fenomenal que tu hijo tiene aquí." El sanador afirmó. Sirius murmuró su agradecimiento y le quitó al bebé Harry_

 _"Hay algunos detalles que usted necesita saber." En primer lugar, la magia oscura con la que estaba manchado fue eviscerada. "Sirius se sonrojó de alivio. -Pero... eso no era todo, hay una pieza de alma, o como dirían los magos, un horrocrux incrustado en su cicatriz, pero ¿de quién, no puedo decirlo?_

 _-¡Voldemort! Sirius apretó los dientes._

 _Los curadores se miraron cautelosamente. Uno de ellos habló de nuevo. "El alma no se puede romper y agarrarse a otra como esa, para poder hacerlo, significa que el alma original fue posiblemente fragmentada más allá de las limitaciones ¿Cuántas veces?, no puedo decir, pero sí, su hijo tiene una de esas abominaciones, Justo aquí, en su cicatriz"._

 _Las manos de Sirius temblaron. "¿Qué significa esto para Harry?"_

 _"Hemos sido capaces de aislar la abominación lejos de su núcleo mágico, y lo mantuvo atado. Le sugiero que utilice su antigua magia de la familia para ayudar al niño. Las artes mentales también ayudan, pero eso sería para más tarde, cuando crezca. Por favor debe traerlo de vuelta anualmente para un chequeo, el resto, todo está bien." Los curanderos asintieron y se marcharon._

 _Sirius no sabía qué hacer. ¡Su ahijado, el único hijo de James y Lily, tendría que sobrevivir con un horrocrux en su cicatriz! Simplemente no era justo!_

 _"Señor Black, por favor, venga conmigo!"_

 _Sirius regresó a la oficina de Ripclaw, con el bebé Harry en sus brazos. Al menos el bebé estaba durmiendo._

 _"Entiendo que usted quiere que la adopción de sangre sea ahora."_

 _Sirius asintió._

 _"Muy bien." El viejo goblin sacó otro tazón de ritual y se lo entregó a Sirius, quien dejó que Ripclaw levitara al bebé en un sofá a su lado. Cortando la palma de la mano de nuevo, dejó que su sangre fluyera al cuenco._

 _"Familius magicus hereditas"._

 _El cuenco volvió a estallar en llamas negras y el cuervo se destacó allí en toda su gloria. Sirius lanzó un encanto anestésico en el bebé y luego hizo una pequeña incisión en su brazo derecho, y dejó que una pequeña cantidad de sangre se filtrara. Convocó la sangre a otro vial y luego dejó caer el vial en el recipiente. El cuervo se sentó y observó los detalles con brusquedad._

 _"Familius magicus hereditas"._

 _Un gryffin de plata etéreo rugió. Era del mismo tamaño que el cuervo y los dos tótems mágicos se miraron por un momento, y luego volaron uno hacia el otro, fusionándose y formando una esfera pulsante de plata y luz negra. La esfera voló y entró en el corte inciso en el brazo de Harry y el bebé brilló por un segundo, y luego volvió a la normalidad. Con un solo chasquido, la incisión se curó._

 _Ahora todo lo que tiene que hacer es nombrarlo._

 _¡Nombre! James y Lily ya lo habían nombrado, pero... James le había dicho que se llevara a Harry..._

 _ **-Llévate a Harry, enséñelo, mantenlo a salvo.**_

 _ **Harry tendrá que regresar. Regresar y luchar por su herencia.**_

 _"Ares... Su nombre será Ares James Black, el último Potter y el futuro Señor Black, mi heredero de sangre"._

 _"¡Así sea!" El duende entonó._

 _"¡Así sea!" Sirius terminó._

 _¿James Potter dejó algún testamento?_

 _"Sí, pero tenemos que hablar con el administrador de cuentas de los Potter para eso!" Llamó una pequeña campana y susurró: -¡Llamad a Grimjaw!_

 _Al cabo de un minuto, otro goblin viejo y con bigote, a quien Sirius suponía que era Grimjaw, apareció dentro de la oficina._

 _"El Señor Black ha hecho una adopción de sangre al heredero de la familia Potter, y como tal, quiere información sobre los testamentos existentes"._

 _Grimjaw miró fijamente a Sirius por un momento y luego respondió. -Las voluntades requerirán treinta y seis horas para ser abiertas, ya que el Señor actual falleció hace no más de tres horas, no puedo comunicarle los detalles._

 _-Muy bien, ¿podría por lo menos cumplir con algunas de mis órdenes con respecto a los testamentos y las cuentas Potter? ... Ahora soy el guardián oficial del heredero de Potter, después de todo._

 _Supongo que con eso debería de bastar. Grimjaw respondió con frialdad._

 _"Quiero que la bóveda de la familia Potter y todas las otras bóvedas estén completamente aisladas de cualquier autoridad externa, solo si es mía o la petición de Harry, si las bóvedas están abiertas de nuevo, eso no incluye las inversiones y las empresas. Y tomar su beneficio personal como se decidió entre usted y el Señor Potter. Además, los testamentos permanecerán sellados hasta mis futuras órdenes._

 _Grimjaw dirigió a Sirius una mirada penetrante. Luego asintió con la cabeza. "Muy bien"_

 _Volviéndose hacia Ripclaw, Sirius comenzó. "Quiero que cierren todas las propiedades Black existentes hasta que yo les dé órdenes, me voy a vivir a la ancestral Black Manor en Bulgaria, coordino con su sucursal para que pueda acceder a mis fortunas desde allí. Si alguien más le pregunta, Harry o yo nunca estuvimos aquí, y por supuesto, tomen amablemente tres piezas de preciosas armaduras del arsenal Black como regalo". La sonrisa de Ripclaw se ensanchó. "Cuando llegue el momento, Harry y yo regresaremos, pero ese tiempo es largo. ¿Podría darme un traslador a la mansión?"_

 _Ripclaw asintió y miró al armario para encontrar un viejo anillo. Susurrando un encantamiento, el anillo brilló azul y se lo entregó a Sirius._

 _"Gracias, que tus enemigos caigan delante de ti, y que tu oro fluya para siempre." El anillo brilló, Sirius y Harry salieron disparados_

 _Sirius levantó la cabeza del pensador. Toda la memoria había reforzado el sueño una vez más, y una vez más, no podía entender qué significaba lo que le dijo James aquella noche._

 _ **"Harry es el último de los Peverell, -tos-, debe volver, -tos-,debe reclamar su herencia, su santidad y su –tos-, ocultos"**_

 _¡Catorce años, James! Catorce años y aún no te olvides de recordar por qué eras el cerebro de los Merodeadores._

 _Sirius suspiró y salió del estudio._


	3. Chapter 3

El motor del Expreso de Hogwarts dio otro silbido largo y agudo cuando empezó a disminuir la velocidad. La estación de Hogsmeade estaba cerca.

Después de treinta segundos, el tren se detuvo y dio una fila entera de vapor fuera de su motor. Los estudiantes, ahora vestidos con el uniforme de Hogwarts, salieron del tren uno por uno. Los terceros años, se dirigían a los carruajes sin caballos para llevarlos a los terrenos de la escuela. Los más jóvenes estaban todos de pie en un grupo bastante grande, mientras que un medio gigante bastante grande se elevaba sobre ellos, preguntándoles si tenían todo listo o no; Y si es así, deben prepararse para los barcos.

El joven se despertó de su siesta. Ocho horas de viaje en tren! Él hizo una mueca. Porqué los estudiantes no podían aparecerse o el viaje flu dentro de la escuela, él nunca podría entender el por qué. Era mucho más fácil y menos agitado. Aunque su padre le había dicho que la experiencia de montar el tren era bastante fascinante. No sabía que, después de todo, había dormido la mejor cantidad de tiempo. Sacó su baúl del estante, lo encogió y lo puso dentro de su chaqueta. Su padre la había escogido especialmente para él. La chaqueta de piel de dragón, hecha de la piel de un grueso ucraniano particularmente grueso, la chaqueta fácilmente podría absorber hechizos simples. No le ayudaría en contra de los más poderosos, pero en lo que respecta a los de corte era lo que necesitaba. Aunque si alguien lo atacaba, sería una cosa completamente diferente. Se preguntó por un segundo por qué había venido a este lugar. Tuvo la conversación con su padre la noche anterior.

 **FLASHBACK**

-¿Por qué tengo que ir a Hogwarts? Podría simplemente auto-estudiar y luego tomar los TIMOS del Ministerio directamente, ¿no? Preguntó petulantemente.

"Harry," Sirius se sentó delante de él. "Hace diez años, tú podrías hacer eso, pero con las recientes leyes del Ministerio, es fundamental que tú debes tomar los TIMOS en Hogwarts. Creo que Dumbledore ha enmarcado esta ley con el fin de que vuelvas a Gran Bretaña, sobre todo porque ninguna casa antigua vive en el extranjero".

-¡Bueno, entonces has tenido éxito! Harry se quejó, frunciendo el ceño casándose con su rostro.

-Sí que lo tiene, pero también, ahora que te vez obligado a volver, haremos lo que siempre hemos hecho. Sirius sonrió.

-¿Destruir el tablero de ajedrez y poseer el juego? Preguntó Harry descaradamente.

-Por el momento en que terminemos con ellos, ¡estarán deseando que hayan dejado a los Merodeadores solos! Sirius arrugó el cabello de su hijo. "Además, tu papá y yo tenemos tantos recuerdos de Hogwarts, sería injusto para su memoria si su hijo no disfrutaría por lo menos algunos años en Hogwarts, y luego, ahí está tu herencia a considerar".

¿El rompecabezas de papá?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza. -¿Tienes tus cosas listas?

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Baúl lleno, revisado, bolsa de taleguilla, espejo y emergencia, comprueba mi varita y funda, comprueba la varita y la funda de papá, sí, todo listo".

"Buen chico, ahora vayamos a dormir temprano, que tienes un gran día mañana."

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Saltando del carruaje, Ares caminó hacia los jardines de la escuela, un lugar si su padrino y su padre habían pasado durante su adolescencia. El resto de los estudiantes probablemente se habían ido antes que él, pensó. No que pudieran ser culpados. Después de todo, era su propia idea brillante quedarse dormido en un compartimiento solitario y alejar la habitación de silencio y unas salas de privacidad. Se preguntó momentáneamente por el mono rubio... el rubio Malfoy, que había entrado en su compartimento. Una sonrisa burlona flotó en sus labios, y silbando hacia el aire, caminó por los terrenos vacíos.

Después de una caminata de diez minutos, vio un solitario thestral paseando por el terreno. Entusiasmado, caminó hacia él y le rozó suavemente la mano. Los Thestrals eran criaturas delicadas, y requerían cuidado y actitud relajante para manejarlas. Pronto, el thestral estaba disfrutando de sus suaves caricias en sus crines mientras dejaba escapar un sonido relajante.

-¿Me llevas a la escuela?

El thestral asintió con reconocimiento.

"¡Estupendo!" Sus brazos fuertes contra la piel apretada en la parte posterior del thestral, él subió encima de su parte posterior. -¡Vamos, compañero! El thestral dejó salir un vecino estándar y se alejó.

* * *

Después de unos minutos, había llegado a la escuela adecuada y podía ver a los estudiantes entrar lentamente en el castillo a través de una de las puertas laterales. Una bruja muy severa parecía estar diciéndoles o amonestándoles por algo. Se preguntó si le repondrían por llegar tarde o montar un thestral, Harry se fue hacia ella.

Minerva Mcgonagall, directora adjunta de Hogwarts y profesora de Transfiguración, estaba ocupada diciendo a los nuevos estudiantes sobre cómo debían esperar allí, y cuando los llamaban, debían mudarse silenciosamente y asistir a la ceremonia de clasificación. Ella levantó la vista por un momento y vio a James Potter caminando hacia ella. Al darse cuenta de que debía estar fuera por alguna travesura como de costumbre y que tendría que amonestar.

¿James Potter?

Sus ojos retrocedieron instantáneamente. Alguien que se parecía mucho a James Potter se acercaba a ella. A medida que se acercaba, podía distinguir con facilidad los ojos de esmeralda que sólo habían pertenecido a una de las alumnas que conocía.

Lily Evans. La difunta Señora Potter.

Entonces, el muchacho debe ser...

¡Santa Madre!

Harry, ¿Harry Potter? -balbuceó con incredulidad.

Ares sonrió. -El mismo señora, pero voy por mi nombre oficial: Ares James Black.

Black? Sirius?

-¿Has estado viviendo con Sirius Black todos estos años?

Ares sonrió. Mcgonagall frunció el ceño por un momento y luego respondió. -Ha habido muchos rumores sobre usted, Sr. Err... Negro, pero estoy seguro de que usted sabrá acerca de ellos tarde o temprano. Por ahora, por favor. El director me había informado de que un estudiante de transferencia estaba llegando al quinto año, pero no me dijo que era usted.

Ares guardó su sonrisa. Asumió que su rostro parecía mejor si sonreía, que gruñir de ira.

-Ha estado lejos de Gran Bretaña mucho tiempo, muchacho, pero primero, vamos a ordenarlos.

Cosa segura. Profesora... Ares hizo una interrogativa, haciendo sonreír a la profesora y contestar.

Mcgonagall. Minerva Mcgonagall. Ahora date prisa! "

Entraron en la antecámara de la gran sala donde la profesora Mcgonagall se detuvo de repente. "Espera aquí con los otros primeros años, y entren cuando los llamemos a todos". Con una mirada cariñosa y despedida, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el Gran Salón, desapareciendo más allá de las colosales puertas del frente.

Hogwarts es enorme! La Mansión Black no tiene influencia sobre él. ¡Yo te daré eso!

Vio que el profesor regresaba. Habló de una manera un tanto elegante, dirigiéndose a los jóvenes.

"Se les espera dentro, por favor, síganme."

* * *

La gran sala era espléndida. Se iluminaba con miles y miles de velas que flotaban en el aire en cuatro largas mesas, donde el resto de los estudiantes estaban sentados. Estas mesas estaban cubiertas de brillantes platos de oro y copas. En la parte superior del vestíbulo había otra mesa donde los profesores estaban sentados. La profesora McGonagall lideró los primeros años aquí arriba, de modo que se detuvieron en una línea frente a los otros estudiantes, con los maestros detrás de ellos. Los centenares de rostros que los miraban parecían linternas pálidas en la parpadeante luz de las velas. Puntadas aquí y allá entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas brillaban plata brumosa. Principalmente para evitar todos los ojos fijos, Ares miró hacia arriba y vio un techo negro aterciopelado salpicado de estrellas. Oyó que los jóvenes se susurraban unos a otros sobre los cielos que supuestamente habían bajado mágicamente para dar techo a la azotea. No pudo evitar divertirse con su inocencia. Después de todo, era difícil creer que había un techo en absoluto, y que el Gran Salón no se limitaba a abrirse al cielo.

Ares rápidamente bajó la mirada de nuevo mientras la profesora McGonagall colocaba silenciosamente un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los primeros años. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero de mago señalado. Este sombrero estaba remendado y deshilachado y extremadamente sucio. Durante unos segundos, hubo un silencio total. Entonces el sombrero se crispó. Un rasgón cerca del borde abrió ancho como una boca - y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

En tiempos antiguos cuando era nuevo

Y Hogwarts apenas empezó

Los fundadores de nuestra noble escuela

Pensado para nunca ser partido:

Unidos por un objetivo común,

Tenían el mismo anhelo,

Hacer la mejor escuela de magia del mundo

Y pasar a lo largo de su aprendizaje.

"¡Juntos construiremos y enseñaremos!"

Los cuatro buenos amigos,

Fue bastante interesante, pero Ares lo sintonizó. En su lugar, volvió su atención a la mesa del personal y las mesas de la casa. Observó al pequeño profesor medio-goblin, a quien Sirius se había referido como Filius Flitwick de sus recuerdos. También estaba la anciana regia Septima Vector que enseñaba Aritmancia y, por supuesto, el grandioso anciano con la barba de abuelo en el centro, ocupando un galante trono en medio de todos- Albus Dumbledore. Harry podía entender lo que Sirius quería decir con el ambiente que el hombre había extendido en Hogwarts.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la izquierda y vio a un hombre de pelo negro con rasgos cincelados y un montón de pelo desaliñado grasiento que caía a ambos lados. Una vieja moda, obviamente alguien que quería hacer saber a otros que él era un seguidor de la antigua propaganda sangre pura, o en suma, el elitismo y el fanatismo de sangre pura. Tenía halcones estrechos como ojos que parecían estar llenos de... indiferencia y malicia? Ares se preguntó qué clase de tontería estaba pasando aquí.

El sombrero de clasificación casi había terminado con su canción y así Harry volvió su atención hacia ella, mientras continuaba.

Y debemos unirnos dentro de ella

O nos desmoronaremos desde adentro.

Te lo he dicho, te he advertido...

Deje que la clasificación empiece.

El salón entero estalló en aplausos mientras el sombrero terminaba su canción. Se inclinó ante cada una de las cuatro mesas y luego volvió a quedarse quieto. La profesora McGonagall se adelantó con un largo rollo de pergamino. "Cuando llame su nombre, se pondrá el sombrero y te sentarás en el taburete para ordenarte", dijo. "¡Brown, Devin!"

Un muchacho delgado y regordete subió al escenario, tímido y temeroso, y se sentó en el taburete. Mcgonagall colocó el sombrero en su cabeza y cinco segundos después, el sombrero gritó en voz alta. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

El muchacho pareció dar un largo suspiro, antes de dejar que el profesor le quitara el sombrero y corriera a unirse a la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde los miembros existentes parecían estar muy contentos de aceptarlo. Harry se preguntó por un momento, donde le tocaría ser ordenado.

Después de unos tediosos cuarenta minutos y veintiséis selecciones más tarde, Dumbledore se levantó para hacer un anuncio. Vestido con una túnica azul que tenía todo tipo de extraños dibujos por todas partes, el viejo parecía un poco... extraño.

"Antes de empezar, hay un estudiante más que ha decidido unirse a nuestra prestigiosa institución a finales de su adolescencia, ha completado su educación anterior desde el extranjero y ha deseado..." Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Deseado más como obligado. - "- inscribirse en Hogwarts para su año TIMO y más arriba, por supuesto estoy hablando de Harry Potter".

Los susurros repentinamente estallaron como pequeños fuegos silbantes por todo el pasillo.

"Potter, ¿dijo?"

-¿El Harry Potter?

-¿El niño que vivió? ¿Pero no era él?

Ares no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

-Señor Potter, por favor, venga al frente. -preguntó Dumbledore. Harry se mantuvo firme, su rostro inexpresivo. Sabía que esto podría suceder. Dumbledore trataría de implicar que su nombre era Harry Potter y socavar la crianza de Sirius.

Dumbledore lo miró fijamente.

Ares miró hacia atrás.

Silencio.

¡Mmmm! - Mcgonagall rompió el abrupto silencio. Ares James Black, por favor venga aquí. "Ares dio su sonrisa de marca registrada y se dirigió hacia el centro del vestíbulo, pudo ver el leve ceño fruncido en la cara de Dumbledore y el ceño fruncido en el rostro del profesor de pelo grasiento.

¡Todavía no estás clasificado y ya eres antagónico! Bien hecho Ares!

Se acercó al taburete y se sentó. McGonagall le puso el sombrero de clasificación en la cabeza. Ares se preguntó si tendría que dejar sus escudos de Occlumancia.

"Nunca te importa, puedo ver lo que hay en los dos lados, tú eres un poco mayor de lo que estoy acostumbrado, ahora veamos lo que tienes, tienes valentía, pero con más que suficiente crueldad para respaldarlo. Inteligente y trabajador, pero sólo si sirve a sus objetivos personales. ¡Oh y ambición! "

"¡Es venganza y no ambición!" Ares le dijo al sombrero en su mente.

"Si hubiera sido un sentido de la justicia, sería diferente, pero la venganza, es una ambición, ya sea que lo veas así o no. Tu vindicación te impulsa a lograr grandes hazañas, ¿qué es eso si no es la ambición?"

Ares no respondió.

"Sí, conozco la casa adecuada para ti, pero espera, ¿qué es esto?"

El sombrero se echó a reír. Ruidosamente.

"¿Un 'Slytherin' Slytherin? Qué divertido."

"¿El director sabrá lo que vio en mi mente? Me gustaría mantener mis secretos para mí mismo."

Sirius se divertirá.

-No te preocupes, joven señor, tus secretos están a salvo... Tu antepasado -repitió el sombrero, chocando a todos en el vestíbulo-, se aseguró de que todos los secretos que encuentro en la mente de los estudiantes de primer año siguieran sin divulgarse. Ahora que estás aquí, tal vez deberías tomarte algún tiempo para investigar y visitar sus viejas Cámaras, estoy seguro de que sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

Ares asintió mentalmente.

"Bueno, ahora vamos a ordenarte, aquí sólo hay un lugar para usted, y traerá gloria al nombre de su antepasado y a la casa de Salazar SLYTHERIN". El sombrero gritó la última palabra con una exuberancia que levantó un montón de cejas en la mesa del personal.

Se escuchó el sonido de una grieta de cristal. Nadie podía decir lo que había sucedido, pero el rostro del profesor Snape parecía bastante dolorido.

* * *

"¿QUÉ... es Harry Potter?" Tracy casi se arrastraba de alegría. Daphne murmuró algo inaudible, pero su rostro fruncía el ceño. El joven alto y guapo caminaba hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

"Hola Daph!" -comenzó, lanzando su sonrisa.

"¿No puedes simplemente hacer una cosa sin atraer la atención de las demás personas?" Daphne volvió con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Allí, me conoces! ¡Simplemente sucede! Harry se encogió de hombros y la miró con ojos de cachorro.

"Black, ¡no!"

Harry continuó haciéndolo.

"¡Yo... estoy... advirtiéndote!"

-¡No dejes eso!

¡Oh, maldita sea!, ¡estás perdonado, ahora deja de hacer eso!

Harry sonrió.

Daphne murmuró algo acerca de la gente incorregible. Tracy estaba ocupada tirando de su manga continuamente por detrás, y Daphne finalmente perdió su control, y se volvió apresuradamente hacia ella.

"¿QUÉ?"

"¿No vas a presentar a todos los demás con él?"

Las mejillas de Daphne enrojecieron ligeramente, pero ella la controló de nuevo. Esto era Hogwarts, y la Reina del Hielo tenía una reputación que tenía que mantener. Poniéndose la mirada altanera, se volvió hacia Harry. -Ares, conoce a Tracy Davis, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, y hay Astoria, pero ya la conoces. Tracy dio un hola, Blaise y Theo asintieron con la cabeza mientras Astoria saludaba alegremente hacia él. "Todo el mundo, este es Ares James Black."

Ares asintió con la cabeza hacia el resto del grupo. -Llámame Ares.

-Así que Potter -comenzó Tracy, y con la cabeza de Ares prosiguió-. Quiero decir, Ares, ¿qué fue eso de que no subiste a la clasificación?

Ares sonrió. Sólo el gran anciano que intenta minar la autoridad paterna de mi padre de llamarme por mi nombre de nacimiento.

-Pero es tu nombre. Blaise habló, para consternación de Tracy. Quiero decir, todo el mundo en Gran Bretaña te conoce, y te conoce como Harry James Potter, hijo de James y Lily Potter.

"Sí, y amo mucho a mi mamá y a mi papá, pero al mismo tiempo, mi padre, es decir, Señor Sirius Black, me ha adoptado como su hijo y me ha alimentado después de la desafortunada muerte de mis padres. La gente maravillosa, y papá me ha contado todo sobre ellos, pero eso no socava sus esfuerzos en mi crianza de niño, mi nombre oficial es Ares James Black, y estoy orgulloso de tener ese nombre".

Toda la mesa de Slytherin guardaba silencio. Al mirar más de cerca, el Gran Salón se quedó en silencio, ya que todo el mundo parecía estar atento a escuchar lo que el niño-que-vivió estaba diciendo. Ares miró hacia Mcgonagall y la encontró mirándolo. Él sonrió y ella le devolvió una suave sonrisa.

"Hola Potter, mi nombre es Marcus Cuthbert, soy el prefecto del séptimo año, es un honor conocerte finalmente." Ares miró hacia atrás para ver a un muchacho de pie. Se puso de pie y se enfrentó a la rubia. Tenía casi la misma altura que él y tenía una cara cuadrada.

Ares estrechó la mano del muchacho. "No he hecho nada digno de ser honrado todavía, pero gracias por el gesto." Sus palabras no pasaron desapercibidas para el resto de la Cámara.

Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie.

"Ahora que estamos todos listos y alimentados, tengo algunos avisos para dar..."

Ares perdió interés en lo que el anciano tenía que decir. El brazo de Daphne era mucho más interesante. Su mano derecha fue debajo de la mesa y sostuvo la izquierda de Daphne de repente. Daphne de repente le miró y resistió la insana necesidad de sonrojarse. Él movió sus cejas hacia ella, mientras él le envió un mensaje mental.

"Parece muy caliente, ja!"

Daphne se sonrojó. Y entonces, al darse cuenta de lo que su novio le había hecho hacer en el Gran Salón, miró hacia abajo y el suelo de piedra de repente se hizo mucho más interesante. Ares sonrió pero no dijo nada. Miró más allá de Daphne y vio a Tracy sonriendo a su amiga. Él le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que ella de repente se detuviera y sintiera sus mejillas obtener un tinte de rosa en ellos.

Se volvió hacia el anciano.

-Ahora que terminamos, los prefectos le mostrarán el camino correcto a sus salas comunes.

* * *

"¡Director, juro que algo malo sucede allí! Potter no puede ser clasificado para Slytherin! ¡Debería haber estado en Gryffindor, igual que su arrogante padre!"

Minerva miró fijamente al maestro de Pociones. Volvió la vista hacia el venerable Director de Hogwarts. -Pero por piedad, Albus, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Severus. ¿Cómo pudo clasificar a un Potter en Slytherin? Lo conocí en el recinto, y me recordó mucho a Lily.

"Harry Potter ha vivido con Sirius Black toda su vida." Dumbledore comenzó. "Aunque Black era un Gryffindor, él proviene de una larga línea de Slytherins. La familia Black es una familia predominantemente oscura, después de todo. Parece que de alguna manera... hizo que el joven Potter abrazara los valores de Slytherin sobre su naturaleza Gryffindor. Además de eso creo que tenemos que esperar y ver.

Minerva asintió y salió del Gran Salón.

Snape se quejó de algo impertinente, pero luego Dumbledore se dirigió a él. "Severus, sé que todavía estás recluido en tu rencor contra James Potter, pero," él hizo una pausa, dibujando a su altura ", hay una razón que tuve que obligarlo a regresar a su tierra natal. Seguro que en nuestra vieja venganza, ningún daño viene a mis planes. "con resentimiento o no, recuerde una cosa. Usted está aquí en mi acuerdo."

Severus miró fijamente al viejo Director. Nunca lo había visto tan severo y... era inexplicable.

"Voy a tratar de mantener mi rencor en control." Él respondió finalmente.

"Mira lo que haces."

Y con eso, Severus Snape volvió rápidamente a las mazmorras. Tenía a los nuevos Slytherins más frescos para ser presentados; Y un desagradable y arrogante mocoso a tolerar.

* * *

La sala común de Slytherin estaba ubicada en las mazmorras. Harry entró con el resto de la pandilla de Daphne, murmurando pequeñas cosas dulces en el oído de Daphne, mucho a la molestia de Daphne y a la alegría de su amiga. Hasta el momento, habían encontrado a Harry Potter... no, Ares Black una persona muy encantadora y suave. Entraron a través del corredor del salón de pociones, tomaron una curva aguda, y delante de una pared en blanco, todos se unieron.

"Sangre pura." Murmuró Theodore, mientras el muro se separaba en dos mitades. Le dio una sonrisa burlona a Harry cuando vio a Harry girando los ojos ante una contraseña tan obvia.

La habitación común era genial, excepto una cosa. Era completamente verde y plateado. Mientras que el verde y la plata eran una de las combinaciones de colores favoritas de Ares, pero colorear toda la sala común con sólo esos dos colores era exagerado. Se preguntó si debería encontrar una manera de cambiar de color o no, entró en la habitación.

Marcus Cuthbert, junto con otros tres estudiantes, dos niñas y un niño respectivamente, los esperaban; En toda posibilidad, por su discurso de bienvenida. Mirando a Ares, Marcus dijo. -Ya le he contado todo esto a los primeros, pero parece familiar a la señorita Greengrass aquí, así que voy a dejar que le explique las normas... -sonrió-.

Ares se encogió de hombros.

-Tu cuarto está a la derecha, con el resto del quinto año, y creo que no necesitarás ayuda para encontrarlo.

Ares asintió y murmuró su agradecimiento y se alejó con Daphne y los demás. El corredor derecho condujo a una serie de puertas. El tercero tenía un "5" escrito sobre él. Daphne la abrió y Ares vio que se abría hacia otro pasillo.

"¡Tanta serpentina es irónica, incluso para los estándares de Slytherin!" Ares susurró.

El pasillo tenía doce habitaciones, presumiblemente por quinto año. La cuarta habitación sin embargo no tenía etiqueta en él. Daphne abrió la puerta y lo miró. Esta es tu habitación, la siguiente es Blaise, luego Theo... Las habitaciones de Tracy y yo estamos en el lado opuesto. Señaló las habitaciones con el dedo.

"¡Bueno!"

Ares entró en la habitación. Era bastante espartano en el interior. Había una silla de madera, una mesa, una cama individual, algunas luces en la pared y eso era todo.

¿Esto es todo?

Daphne observó la expresión en la cara de Ares. "Tendrás que transfigurar tu habitación a tu gusto, simplemente han provisto las necesidades básicas, expándela, transfigúrala, agrégale cosas y protégela. ¡Cómo mantengas tu habitación es un símbolo de su estatus en Slytherin!

¡Nunca lo vi en el grimorio! Ares se preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, buenas noches por ahora, te veré mañana por la mañana. Daphne le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica cuando cerró la puerta.

Eso salió bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Ares despertó en su cama aterciopelada en su habitación. Echaba de menos su cama, echaba de menos su jugo favorito, echó de menos al viejo y duendecillo tratando de quitar las tapas. Lo más importante de todo, se perdió de Canuto, su padre, Sirius Black.

Desde que había empezado a aprender más palabras, Sirius siempre le había animado a que lo llamara Canuto. Tenían todo solucionado. Sirius era su Canuto, su padre (cuando se hablaba en público), mientras que James y Lily permanecerían como su padre y su madre, respectivamente. El baúl que había recogido de Valle de Godric cuando había rescatado a Harry también había sido de gran ayuda. Su mamá y su papá habían guardado cuidadosamente meses de recuerdos en pequeños viales en el baúl. También junto con ellos, estaban las notas de su padre y madre, y por supuesto, el Grimorio de la familia Potter; Aunque Harry no había sido capaz de abrirlo hasta que había reclamado el señorío. Y entonces, había un mapa con muchos puntos pequeños señalados en él. Él y Sirius habían ahorrado innumerables horas tratando de descifrar el mapa, pero había sido completamente inútil. Sirius nunca se había casado y había hecho de Harry (Ares) su vida; Y Ares había disfrutado cada momento de su vida hasta ahora.

Ares miró sus brazos. Las dos fundas de sus varitas estaban atadas como de costumbre. Había desarrollado el hábito de dormir con sus varitas. Sí, varitas, como en plural. Cuando tenía nueve años, Sirius había decidido que comenzaría su entrenamiento de varita, pero sorprendentemente él era igualmente competente con ambas manos. Habían ido al principal fabricante de varitas de Bulgaria, Ivan Gregorovitch, y le habían hecho su varita. Ya que según la ley, sólo una varita estaba autorizada a una persona, habían consentido en la elaboración de una sola varita. Su varita blanca.

La madera era Madera Mortuor, y cubierta en una carcasa de marfil. El núcleo era el corazón de un dragón de hielo. Era un núcleo muy raro y decir que Gregorovitch se sorprendió sería bastante cojo. Iván estaba francamente excitado hasta el punto de que había elaborado toda la varita y ni siquiera había añadido un rastreador del ministerio. No es que él o Sirius se hubieran quejado de ello.

En cuanto a la otra, la varita de caoba de su padre funcionaba perfectamente bien en su mano. El núcleo era corazón de corazón de un colacuerno húngaro, y la madera estaba encerrada en una cubierta de acebo. Era su varita negra. La varita blanca era buena en magia ofensiva mientras que la negra era eficiente en la transfiguración. Desde entonces, Ares había practicado el uso de ambas varitas para el efecto devastador, mientras que el lanzamiento de hechizos. Después de cada duelo, la varita blanca entraría en su mano izquierda y la negra entraría en la mano del brazo derecho. Sirius nunca le había prohibido aprender nada, sólo le recordó una y otra vez una sola declaración.

Deberías ser el que controla tu magia. No lo contrario.

El hecho de que Ares pudiera lanzar simultáneamente con dos varitas era un secreto que él y Sirius habían hecho todo lo posible para esconderlo, e incluso olvidarlo si era necesario. Sirius no había dejado piedra sin mover para convertirlo en un mago temible y al mismo tiempo, trabajó junto a él, manteniéndose en la forma adecuada y habilidad. Y el esfuerzo casi se había triplicado después de haber adquirido sus señorías.

Ares se sacudió de sus ensueños y se detuvo sobre el frío suelo de piedra.

Necesidad de hacer algo al respecto!

Se retorció la muñeca y con un ruido similar a la cremallera, su varita negra estaba en su mano derecha. Al agitar el suelo, Harry conjuró silenciosamente un par de platos de plástico y luego los transfiguró en un colchón de felpa que cubría todo el piso.

Eso bastará por ahora!

Necesitaré un guardia para mi habitación.

Giró su varita en un giro a la derecha y luego cortó una línea recta a través de la curva, y cantó. ¡Serpensortia!

Un negro plateado surgió de la nada. Siseaba peligrosamente al ser convocado desde su propio hábitat. Ares miró al sumador y silbó.

-Lo siento por haberte convocado, pero necesito un guardia.

-¿Un parsel? ¡Oh, como quiera, orador!

Él sonrió. El parsel era una cosa práctica. Aparentemente, un parsel, o como decían las serpientes, un Orador podía ordenar a las serpientes que cumplieran sus órdenes, y las serpientes estaban casi mágicamente obligadas a cumplir sus órdenes. Había hecho una extensa investigación sobre el parsel, especialmente después de averiguar todo sobre su habilidad con el Grimorio de Slytherin. Al parecer, cuando un orador hablaba con una serpiente, la serpiente ganaría un aumento momentáneo en su inteligencia y, por lo tanto, pudo realizar algunas tareas sencillas, es decir, realizar la licitación del orador. Después de la licitación se hizo, la serpiente volvió a ser una "serpiente normal" y perdió su inteligencia repentina aumento.

"Yo deseo que descanses en mi habitación, te traeré comida regularmente, y en cambio, tendrás cuidado con las amenazas, si alguien entra en mi habitación sin mi permiso, tienes mi permiso para detenerlos, sólo puedes morderlos. Si esa es la última opción disponible. "

La serpiente se inclinó ante él y se fue debajo de su cama, enroscándose para dormir.

"Es hora de salir para el primer día en el pozo de la serpiente." Harry se rió entre dientes y se preparó.

* * *

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró frente a Daphne y el resto de la banda. Su cabello exuberante, que permanecería en un atractivo desorden sin importar lo que intentara, era un caso perdido para él. Él sabía, había intentado casi casi todo, pero el arbusto sólo tenía que crecer y brotar a su alrededor.

"¡Buenos días Daphne, buenos días señorita Davis!" Les deseaba, medio cerrando un bostezo que escapaba de su boca.

"Buenos días Ares, y por favor llámame Tracy!" Harry asintió con la cabeza en aceptación.

"¡Buenos días Black!" Blaise deseaba, y también Theo; Y Harry lo devolvió por igual. -¿Y vamos a desayunar?

"¡Sí!" Blaise respondió. -Daphne, quería esperar a su novio. Él respondió hosco, pero Ares pudo ver que estaba bromeando.

-¿Por qué Daph?, ¿eso es cierto? Él meneó las cejas hacia ella, en el que Daphne sólo rodó los ojos. Ares y los demás rápidamente la alcanzaron y apenas habían cruzado el pasillo cuando Ares agarró de repente su mano y la apartó a un lado.

"¿Qué estás..." Daphne comenzó pero Harry la cerró con un beso. Cuando los demás se detuvieron para esperarlos, llamó. -Tenemos algo de qué hablar... ¡Vayan, nos juntaremos pronto!

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Daphne preguntó, su voz limitada a un susurro grueso.

Ares sonrió. -Tengo un rato con mi novia.

Daphne lo miró de sosiego y le puso un dedo en la mejilla. ¿Es así, señor Black?, ¿es la misma novia a la que evitaste todo el viaje en tren para que puedas dormir una siesta? Ella preguntó con una voz dulce.

Ares tragó saliva. ¿Tú... has oído hablar de eso, Daph?

"¡Sí, mi querido novio!" Daphne continuó con su voz exagerada. Ares miró torpemente a su cara. "¿Un par de besos ayudarán a disminuir tu ira por un poquito?"

Daphne sacudió la cabeza negándola.

-¿Entonces tal vez esto? Ares cerró la distancia entre ellos y la besó en los labios. Besando a Daphne, la sensación de sus labios rosados llenos, con una mano en su cintura y el otro en ella... era maravilloso; Mejor que el whisky de fuego, mejor que el vino élfico; Sólo él, Daphne y ese dulce perfume que siempre tendría, un aroma que era estrictamente... Daphne.

Sus labios se separaron después de un minuto entero, lo que demuestra que incluso los amantes más apasionados necesitan oxígeno. Daphne tenía el rostro enrojecido, los labios hinchados y el pelo ligeramente despeinado. Los labios de Ares ya estaban coloreados por un tinte del pintalabios de Daphne. Su pelo, estaba tan desordenado como antes de que toda la secuencia de besos hubiera comenzado.

-¿Es eso eviscerar un poco de tu ira?

Daphne asintió con la cabeza. "Pero todavía queda mucha ira". Ares sonrió y Daphne se sonrojó profundamente.

-¿Crees que deberías ir a desayunar? Él preguntó, y Daphne asintió, y Harry continuó. "No es que esté diciendo que este desayuno es menos." Daphne se sonrojó al ver la implicación.

"¡Vámonos!" Daphne respondió, y el dúo fue a desayunar juntos, de la mano. Ninguno de los dos pensó en dejar la mano del otro.

* * *

El gran salón estaba lleno de gente. Los estudiantes de todas las casas, usando las túnicas de la casa, se sentaron para el desayuno en el Gran Salón. Ares y Daphne se unieron al resto del grupo cuando un grupo de silbidos y chillidos empezó a salir de la nada. El par se dio cuenta de cuál era el asunto y separó inmediatamente las manos, lo que dio lugar a algunos silbidos entre cuarto y quinto año.

"Así que, tú eres Harry Potter." Esto provenía del ponce rubio, que estaba a un pie de distancia de él con sus secuaces.

Ares asintió. "Sí, pero mi nombre oficial es Ares James Black. Me agradaría que me refiriera por mi nombre oficial".

Malfoy parecía darle una mirada calculadora, y luego se volvió, sólo para volver atrás y comentar. "Conoces a Potter, debes seguir con Potter, después de todo, eso es también un apellido de la Antigüedad... Después de todo, cuando yo sea Señor Black, la gente me conocerá como Black. Así que, en lugar de vivir bajo mi influencia y nombre, Habría pensado que elegirías llamarte Potter.

Ares miró a Draco extrañamente. "Dime Malfoy, ¿por qué... tienes realmente la confianza de que serás el Señor Black?"

-Porque soy el único varón Black en Gran Bretaña, y soy el heredero aparente, aparte de ser el heredero de la Casa Noble Malfoy, por supuesto. Terminó importante. Ares se preguntó qué tan similar sonaba a un empleado del Ministerio que Ares tuvo la desgracia de conocer hace un par de meses.

"Hmm. Señor Malfoy, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije en el tren?"

Malfoy le miró como si hablara con un simplón.

Por supuesto, ¿por qué lo haría usted? ¡Debes haberte golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza! Te había dicho que te aseguraste del mérito del conocimiento que tienes, antes de proclamarlo. De todos modos, fue un pensamiento de mi padre. No hay que esperar, rascarse eso, fue un pensamiento que me contó mi padre, Señor Sirius Black, El Señor Black. Y esto ", empujó el brillante anillo heredero Black hacia la cara de Malfoy", es el anillo usado por el heredero aparente de la Antigua y Noble Casa Black. De la misma manera, "otro anillo apareció en otro dedo" - es el anillo del Señor usado por el Señor de la Antigua y Noble Casa Potter. ¿Entiendes, Draco Malfoy de la Noble Casa Malfoy, lo que estoy tratando de transmitir?

El rostro de Draco cambió de color de pálido a verde (celos) a carmesí (ira). Él miró a Ares por un momento final, y luego pronunció. "Esto no ha terminado, Potter!" Y se volvió para unirse a sus secuaces.

Ares solo suspiró.

* * *

-¡Vamos a desayunar! Daphne sugirió. Harry asintió y se sentó a su lado y comenzó a desayunar. Ares estaba a punto de tomar el primer bocado de un sándwich de jamón algo delicioso cuando-

Un chico pelirrojo, alto y colgado entró en el Gran Salón seguido por dos de sus amigos, reflexionó Ares. El muchacho y su parlamentario estaban vestidos con las túnicas de Gryffindor ya diferencia de cualquier otro Gryffindor que se había dirigido hacia la mesa de rojo y oro, este grupo parecía desviarse hacia la mesa de Slytherin, específicamente hacia él. Sintió que Daphne tocaba su brazo desde debajo de la mesa y se preparó para el posible altercado que estaba a punto de suceder. Ni siquiera un día en Hogwarts y ya este era probablemente el cuarto, Ares no se preguntó por primera vez, sobre la posible tontería que fue la escuela de magia y brujería de Hogwarts.

El pelirrojo se detuvo frente a él y lo miró durante dos segundos, como si lo juzgara de sus modales en la mesa. Después de que su posible exploración se completó, su rostro se movió casi de manera divertida en un ceño fruncido y comenzó a gritar, con saliva saliendo de su boca. Casi automáticamente, Ares agitó su mano izquierda sobre la mesa, y apareció un escudo de plata, protegiendo la comida del ataque de escupir. Daphne lo miró con asombro ante una exhibición tan descarada de magia sin varita.

El pelirrojo sin embargo, tal vez había ignorado completamente todo eso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta cómo comenzó su diatriba con: "¿Cómo se atreve Potter salir con una Slytherin viscosa? ¿Qué pensaran tus padres de ti?

Ares sacudió su rostro y lo inclinó en ángulo, observando al pelirrojo. "¿Y tú quién eres?"

Soy Ron Weasley. La declaración fue combinada con un resoplido del ponce rubio, pero él lo ignoró. Miró a Ron Weasley con una mirada especulativa, casi parecida a la forma en que un zoólogo observa un insecto particularmente molesto que está a punto de atrapar.

Lo que quise decir fue lo que te dije, ¿qué es lo que te ordeno y por qué gritaste todo eso como un idiota, por no mencionar, que pone en peligro la dedicada cocina de los elfos domésticos de aquí de Hogwarts?

Ares escuchó una cuchara caer sobre la mesa de Gryffindor, seguida de un rápido susurro sobre el hecho si Hogwarts condena a los elfos a una vida de esclavitud y cómo era la comida, el trabajo de esclavos y otras cosas, pero él se sintonizó. Volviendo su atención hacia el pelirrojo, esperó una respuesta adecuada.

Lo que obtuvo fue un tomate gigante. Bueno, en realidad el pelirrojo estaba posiblemente tan enojado que su rostro imitaba un tomate maduro. Ron Weasley golpeó la mesa de Slytherin, obteniendo el ojo torcido de los Slytherin's Mayores; No que se diera cuenta, y lo miró con lo que parecía ser un odio irreprimible.

"Eres Harry Potter, el maldito niño que vivió, deberías haber estado en Gryffindor y haber sido mi mejor amigo, pero en vez de eso no te apareces y ahora que estás aquí por fin, con las serpientes y pasar el rato con esa ramera, tú...

Ron continuó hablando pero después de un minuto entero, se dio cuenta de que no estaba haciendo ningún ruido real. De alguna manera su voz había sido silenciada por completo y un frío y calculador Ares Black se paró delante de él. Ares dejó su cuchara sobre la mesa y puso un dedo en el pecho de Weasley.

"Escucha, imbécil, ya que no te conozco y esta es la primera vez que nos vemos, tienes una oportunidad. No esperes otra oportunidad de mí. Un solo insulto más sobre mí, mi familia o Daphne, y aprenderás a temerme más de lo que jamás hubieras temido, ese meneo que llamaste Señor Oscuro.

Daphne miró a su alrededor. Se preguntó si era bueno que el personal docente estuviera ausente del Salón. Cuando Ares se había comparado con el Señor de las Tinieblas, Daphne había visto que toda la escuela lo miraba con curiosidad, miedo, enojo, desafío, interés y, por supuesto, intimidación.

Ron se sintió bastante intimidado por la fría postura amenazadora, pero entonces su valentía bravucona de Gryffindor se levantó de nuevo en él. Él se burló. -Por supuesto que eres una serpiente después de todo, es obvio que te convertirás en un mago oscuro, si no es así, y seguirás al señor de las tinieblas, eres una lástima en la memoria de tus padres, bastardo, tú...

Ron no pudo haber dicho nada más. ¿Por qué? Debido a que de repente fue atacado por un león gigantesco macho asiático, de color negro de ariete con ojos verdes esmeralda que emanaban de poder. La bestia entera estaba medio cubierta de manas voluptuosas y tenía fácilmente más de ocho pies de largo. El Weasley se encontró en el piso del Gran Salón, con las 800 libras. Una criatura por encima de él, y sus dos patas gigantescas en cualquiera de sus brazos, los cuales estaban rotos y estaban sangrando sangre lentamente.

El silencio invadió el Gran Salón.

Era como si el aliento de todo el mundo se hubiera quitado en el instante en que el joven muchacho fácil se había transformado de repente en esa feroz bestia y había clavado a Weasley en el suelo. Incluso sus hermanos de la mesa de Gryffindor, estaban en silencio. La mente de nadie parecía funcionar en ese instante.

El gran león soltó un formidable rugido.

Los pantalones de Ron Weasley se mojaron cuando un líquido acuoso parecía salirse de sus ropas y extenderse en el piso del Gran Salón.

El león trajo su colmillo extra-grande y brillante cerrado mortalmente al cuello de Ron y luego, se volvió hacia atrás y Ares Black estaba de pie allí, su pierna izquierda todavía en una mano ensangrentada de Ron.

Así que escúchenme y escuchen bien, soy Ares James Black, el hijo y heredero de Sirius Orión, el Señor Black. Y esto va para todos y cada uno, la próxima vez que alguien insulte a mi paternidad, No resultará agradable. "Miró al pelirrojo que estaba en el suelo. "Y la próxima vez Weasley, mantén tu lengua antes de que sienta que necesidad arrancarla de su boca entrometida!"

Ares salió del gran salón.

Silencio.

Daphne se levantó y salió corriendo tras su novio.

Pandemonium asegurado.

* * *

Y aquí queda el capítulo, perdón por la demora, pero prometo traerles otro capítulo en unas cuantas horas.


	5. Chapter 5

El Gran Salón estaba en un completo caos. Había ruidos por todas partes, de los gritos de dolor (el Weasley en el piso) a la indignación completa (su hermana y amigos) a las discusiones silenciosas (los gemelos Weasley) para completar el caos (el resto de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff). Ravenclaw se dividió en dos grupos, uno estaba ocupado tratando de averiguar cómo el muchacho de quince años de edad había sido capaz de transformarse y sin esfuerzo en un león. Tal facilidad fue demostrada solamente por su profesor de Transfiguración, y por un quinto año de eso era desconcertante. El otro grupo era el más inclinado políticamente y estaban discutiendo los hechos políticos en referencia a Harry Potter -ahora-Ares Black siendo el heredero de uno y Señor de otra Casa Antigua y Noble.

Sin embargo, los Slytherins se dividieron en múltiples facciones. Los sextos y séptimos años estaban felices de que pronto se convirtiera en un señor dual, y también un poderoso se había unido a su Casa; O desconfíe de Ares Black siendo un oponente potencial por su bloqueo de poder y jerarquía existente. Draco Malfoy tenía una mentalidad similar a esta última. Tracy, Blaise y Theo estaban asombrados del poder mágico y la habilidad innata de Harry, y bastante impresionados por su amenaza sutil y la dominación despiadada que lo había seguido, especialmente Blaise. Durante años, Ronald Weasley había crecido de un odioso oído a un problema potencial para muchos Slytherins, especialmente los pequeños. Weasley y su banda de hombres alegres capturan aleatoriamente a algunos primeros años y lanzaban hexágonos a ellos. La parte irritante era que el viejo idiota al que llamaban Director simplemente lo pasaría de la "inmadurez infantil" y una "simple broma".

Otro problema importante fue Draco Malfoy. El pavo real odioso sostuvo la creencia innata que él, con todas las conexiones de su padre, tenía el derecho de gobernar la casa y a sus compañeros. El problema era que las ovejas de la casa de Slytherin parecían permitirlo, incluso creerlo. Durante los primeros años, Draco era simplemente un bocinazo con una onza de astucia y sutileza en él; Pero a medida que crecía, sus rabietas parecían aumentar. Por encima de todo, el Jefe de la Casa era padrino de Draco. Basta con decir que Draco Malfoy, el arrogante pavo real de Slytherin, había estado dañando la casa de frente.

Entonces, Ares James Black había entrado en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

La noche de clasificación, se declaró como un perfecto caballero y seguidor de las antiguas costumbres. Ares podría no saber eso, pero Blaise Zabini sabía muy bien que había atraído la atención de los Slytherin más igualitarios. No era una coincidencia, después de todo, que el prefecto de séptimo año se presentara para presentarse a él. Podría haber sido una cosa común en Hufflepuff o incluso Gryffindor, pero esto era Slytherin. Ni una hora de haber sido ordenado, y Ares Black ya había hecho su primera carrera maestra.

Y ahora, el evento que acababa de suceder. Justo el primer día en el nido de las serpientes, y Ares Black ya había sacado la picadura de los colmillos de Ronald Weasley y Draco Malfoy, y ambos en menos de veinte minutos. El primero, con una sutil demostración de poder político y astucia; Y más tarde por una proyección más formidable de su destreza mágica. Aunque muchos hubieran considerado las acciones de Ares como Gryffindor, pero Blaise Zabini lo sabía en su corazón, había una razón por la que Black era después de todo, el Señor Slytherin. Eso le recordó, Black ni siquiera había mencionado su señorío de Slytherin a nadie. En todo caso, parecía estar trabajando para mantener el hecho en secreto. ¿Fue su as en el agujero para algún altercado futuro? ¿O era que Ares Black simplemente jugaba sus cartas cerca de su pecho?

Blaise sonrió. Oh sí, Ares James Black, o debería decir, Harry Potter, fue definitivamente interesante.

Los profesores habían entrado rápidamente en el Gran Salón, debido a la repentina situación caótica. El rugido formidable de un león de repente dentro de Hogwarts también podría haber añadido a la causa. Mcgonagall y Snape eran los primeros en entrar, seguido rápidamente por el resto. Mcgonagall disparó un fuerte sonido explosivo de su varita, y el salón se quedó en silencio.

"Ahora, alguien por favor venga y que me diga lo que ha pasado." Mcgonagall dijo fríamente.

Dean Thomas fue más rápido que los demás, saltó de la mesa de Gryffindor y se paró frente al viejo profesor de Transfiguración. "Harry Potter se transformó en un gran león y se abalanzó sobre Ron, profesor, rompiéndose los brazos e hiriéndolo profundamente".

"¿QUÉ?"

Mcgonagall y Snape habían pronunciado la misma palabra al unísono. El hecho de que el dúo hubiera compartido la misma expresión, incluso si dicha expresión se limitaba a una sola palabra, era completamente repugnante para ambos. Minerva y Severus se miraron con una expresión desagradable y luego se volvió hacia el muchacho de Thomas.

-Señor Thomas, ¿está usted diciendo que el señor Black atacó intencionalmente y lesionó al señor Weasley?

-Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo profesor, esa asquerosa serpiente... -comenzó Dean, pero Snape le interrumpió-: Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por llamamientos no deseados. Eso detuvo a Dean.

"Por favor profesor", esta vez fue de la Casa de verde y plata. Tracy Davis se puso de pie. "Ares y todos los demás estaban ocupados disfrutando del desayuno, cuando Weasley se acercó a nuestra mesa y empezó a maldecirlo a él y a la Casa de Slytherin, quien denigró a Black como un mago oscuro e insultó a su familia." Terminó su diatriba, con sus últimas palabras bien puntuadas.

Blaise se puso de pie y se enfrentó al profesor Snape. "Ares le dio a Weasley dos oportunidades de retroceder, pero entonces Weasley también insultó a Daphne y a los padres de Ares, y fue entonces cuando Ares se transformó en un león negro y se abalanzó sobre él. Cuidadoso de sus palabras en el futuro".

¡Él amenazó con morder su lengua! Seamus se burló.

"Esa era básicamente una amenaza fría para retroceder, estilo Slytherin." Blaise replicó.

"¡SUFICIENTE!" Snape tronó, "Ahora voy a preguntar esto una vez ¿Dónde está Ron Weasley y Ares Black?"

-Ron está aquí, profesor. Alguien gritó entre la multitud. Los dos profesores rápidamente entraron en la multitud y encontraron al Weasley todavía acostado en el suelo; Sus dos brazos fracturados y ensangrentados. El piso a su alrededor estaba manchado de sangre o de algún tipo de color amarillo-

Severus murmuró rápidamente algunos encantamientos y los cortes en los brazos de Weasley se curaron, y luego levantó al chico herido del suelo. -Ahora, ¿dónde está Ares Black?

Salió del salón, después de casi matar a Weasley, profesor. Un muchacho de color rojo y dorado respondió a él.

Mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin, Severus respondió. Quiero que uno de ustedes encuentre a Ares Black, que le informe que tiene que reportarse a la oficina del director, que es urgente y no negociable. El chico, un tal Terry Midgen, miró al profesor sin comprender y asintió con la cabeza. Severus se quedó mirando la mesa de Slytherin por un momento, y luego se apeó, levitando a Weasley con su varita, mientras se dirigía hacia el hospital.

Minerva lo miró y al ver que el asunto estaba resuelto, al menos por el momento, se alejó tras él.

* * *

"¡Harry, Harry, para!"

Ares se volvió para detener su paso y miró hacia atrás para ver a su novia de pie a pocos metros de distancia, sosteniendo sus manos sobre su estómago y jadeando lentamente.

¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Daphne, exasperada.

"Necesito enfriar mi temperamento, de lo contrario no estoy seguro de lo que haré. ¿Este maldito lugar tiene tal lugar?"

Daphne pensó por un momento, y luego el reconocimiento la golpeó. "Hay un lugar así, pero tenemos que ser discretos, no es exactamente un lugar abierto".

Podía haber estado enojado en ese momento, pero no lo suficiente como para no aprovechar cuando vio una oportunidad. Especialmente cuando era una oportunidad de hacer sonrojar a su novia.

"Ya veo cómo es: primer día en la escuela y ya me estás llevando a lugares aislados, si no lo sabía, diría que es increíblemente atrevida, señorita Greengrass".

El rostro de Daphne imitó un tomate fresco por un momento mientras la sutil excavación la golpeaba, y ella apartó la mirada de él, avergonzada. Para que se ruborizara, ella procedió a golpearlo en el brazo, pero Harry simplemente había retirado su brazo a tiempo. Merlín lo sabía, la chica tenía un sólido gancho de derecha. Había estado en el extremo receptor del gancho demasiadas veces para no saberlo.

"¿Dónde está esto aislado? Quiero decir, ¿dónde está este lugar no tan abierto?" Ares preguntó, cambiando sus palabras a mediados del discurso al ver que su novia se volvía aterradora. Sí, Daphne estaba condenadamente asustada. Incluso Scylla, su aventurera mascota aceptó eso. El sumador era feroz y todo, pero de repente se escapaba como un cachorrito aterrorizado cuando lo llamaba para salvarse de la ira de Daphne.

Así que sí, Daphne era una chica asustadiza.

"¡Sígueme!" Ella ordenó, y Ares, sabiendo que lo más prudente sería seguir silenciosamente su orden, simplemente se alejó al unísono de sus pasos.

* * *

De pie frente a una pared bastante llana en el séptimo piso, Ares se preguntó, no por primera vez, si su novia era un poco... loca. Daphne caminaba de un lado a otro delante de la pared, con la cara arrugada.

"¿Estás... pensando algo, Daph?"

Daphne no prestó atención a su pregunta y siguió caminando. Después de la tercera vez que caminaba de ida y vuelta por tercera vez, Ares se sorprendió al encontrar una puerta que se materializaba desde la pared en blanco.

Buena ilusión!

La puerta se abrió y Daphne entró, con él detrás de ella. Era una habitación casi vacía, con las paredes y el suelo bien acolchados y unos sofás bien colocados. "Ven conmigo." Daphne murmuró y se acercó y se sentó en uno de los sofás, que parecía cómodo. Harry caminó hacia ella y luego oyó que la puerta se cerraba. Se volvió para encontrar la puerta desapareció por completo.

"¿Qué es este lugar?"

"Esta es la Sala de los Menesteres, los elfos del castillo la llaman la Sala de que viene-y-se va". Daphne respondió. "Tiene la capacidad de transformarse en..."

"-que sea lo que el usuario quiera!" Terminó por ella. Daphne levantó una ceja.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Grimorio de Slytherin." Ares respondió sin querer. "Slytherin escribió acerca de la construcción de una de esas Cámaras por parte de Ravenclaw, algo que era inequívocamente tan bueno, si no mejor que su legendaria Cámara de los Secretos. Por supuesto, también dijo que si se le preguntase en público, negaría vehementemente que él había elogiado la creación de Rowena. En absoluto, olvidarse de compararlo con su legendaria Cámara.

"Salazar Slytherin, alabando a Ravenclaw, eso es algo picante. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que la Cámara Secreta se abrió y todo?" Daphne respondió.

Ares asintió.

-Tú me habías dicho que era un acantilado, pero era cierto, un cuerpo fue llevado a la Cámara, y nunca lo trajo de vuelta.

"¿Quién fue?" -preguntó, curioso.

"Romilda Vane. Ella era el primer año de Gryffindor, y luego había algo que pertenecía a un libro y Ginny Weasley también, aunque todo estaba muy reprimido, el director silenció todo el asunto".

-Parece ser de ese tipo, no es de extrañar que Canuto lo odia.

"¿Cómo está Sirius? ¿No volverá aquí?" -preguntó Daphne, interesada.

"Canuto, tiene algunos problemas y después de que haya terminado, probablemente regresará, pero no hasta que ocurra algo drástico, ya sabes, algo drástico para un Merodeador". Harry le guiñó un ojo.

"Sólo puedo preguntarme qué podría clasificar como drástico, entonces!" Daphne comentó.

-Bueno, hay algunos conocidos, matar a alguien, hacer una broma al director en la locura, el mundo está condenado, tengo a alguien preg... Se detuvo a mitad de camino, viendo el rubor repentino que se formaba en las mejillas de su novia y un tinte igualmente rojo formándose por su cuenta. -De todos modos -continuó-, no creo que esté aquí antes de Navidad, de todos modos, hasta entonces estoy solo.

"¿Qué tiene de especial la Navidad?"

"No lo sé, me dijo que vendría a tener una reunión importante e inevitable con su padre sobre nuestra posible relación..." Hizo todo lo posible para evitar sus ojos... "Y luego había otra cosa, Pero él me dijo que fuera! "

La pareja no se miró durante unos segundos hasta que Ares decidió romper el hielo. "Entonces, ¿qué hace esta Sala? ¿Tiene algún límite?"

-No que yo sepa. Daphne se encogió de hombros.

"Así que si me imagino una gran piscina y una-" se detuvo temporalmente mientras veía el agua formándose lentamente de la nada, y el repentino tinte rojizo en el rostro de Daphne, "-¡Eh, estaba bromeando! Para liberar mi ira". -gritó, algo extrañamente ruidoso. El agua retrocedió y un par de maniquíes de práctica empezaron a surgir de la nada.

¡Esto es emocionante! Papá siempre me limitó a cinco maniquíes!

-Daph, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

"Por supuesto."

-Si me caigo herido, ¿puedes llevarme a la sanadora o al mago, quienquiera que esté a cargo?

"La sanadora, su nombre es Madame Pomfrey, y sí lo haré, pero ¿por qué?"

Voy a echar a perder cierta ira y desahogo, por eso, pero ahora que lo pienso, tengo una idea mejor. Sacó su bolsa de pantalón y sacó un armario en miniatura. Caminando hacia Daphne, le entregó el armario.

"Hay pociones médicas en el interior, si estoy lesionado, por favor solo dame de comer, los viales están marcados, no quiero mostrarme como herido el primer día por aquí".

Daphne asintió con la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos y la habitación concedió su deseo. Una sólida pared transparente se formó entre él y ella. Él frente a los maniquíes y ella todavía en la parte con los sofás. Los maniquíes se multiplicaron en número y en segundos, hubo seis maniquíes y todos ellos, rodeándolo peligrosamente.

"¿Harry?" Daphne preguntó, su tono preocupado. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Ares sonrió y retorció sus muñecas, mientras que sus dos varitas blancas y negras se acomodaban cómodamente en cada palma. Giró las varitas en sus dedos, como era su hábito. Una sonrisa se asentó en su rostro, miró los maniquíes y respondió.

"¡Disfruta el espectáculo!"

Los maniquíes comenzaron a moverse, y le dispararon hechizos sin parar. Maldiciones, hexágonos de perforación y corte, y hechizos de rompe huesos por igual. Ares los atravesó, evitando las maldiciones más poderosas justo en el último momento posible. Sus manos y, por extensión, sus varitas se movían automáticamente, como si hubieran desarrollado una sensibilidad independiente. Colores y luces brillantes constantemente arrojados y radiados fuera de ellos. En un momento, habría un resplandor de plata, el otro momento, desaparecería y varias jabalinas y cuchillos volarían por todo el lugar. Un momento, una gran cúpula dorada estaría presente, protegiendo a Harry de los hechizos que salpicaban contra él. En otro momento, habría sonidos de escudos que rompían y desagradables buscando hechizos púrpuras, golpeando contra uno o más maniquíes, volando. Daphne estaba hipnotizada. Era como un baile. Un baile con la muerte. Los hechizos que estaba usando y luchando contra ellos, parecían mortales, y Daphne estaba segura de que la mayoría de ellos eran al menos oscuros.

Su voz perdida a la vez, Daphne se quedó sin palabras, sus ojos llenos de asombro y temor. Por un lado, ella estaba absolutamente sorprendida por la manera casual con que su novio jugaba con magias mortales, mientras que por el otro, una parte de ella estaba siendo altamente encendida por la deslumbrante exhibición de puro brillo y poder. Sabía que era buena, incluso mejor que la mayoría de la escuela. En Slytherin, apenas había un número de estudiantes que pudiera luchar hasta detenerse con ella y, aun así, sabía que perdería, sin ninguna desventaja, si luchaba contra ella. Claro, ella había tenido simulacros de duelo con él antes de la mano, pero la realización humillante la golpeó. Eran, de hecho, duelos simulados. Esto fue un verdadero duelo.

Habían pasado treinta largos minutos y el espectáculo seguía con toda su extravagancia, hasta que un hechizo perdido pasó por delante de las defensas de Ares y lo golpeó en la pierna. Desafortunadamente para él, estaba a punto de saltar y voltear cuando el hechizo le golpeó fuerte. El resultado fue que su tirón giró contra él y fue desterrado a la pared, un gran golpe resonante a través de la habitación.

"¡HARRY!" Daphne se echó a llorar y despejó la habitación con un solo pensamiento. Recogió el cuerpo maltratado de su novio, que estaba inconsciente. El último encanto de destierro, si es que lo era, lo había golpeado con fuerza. Devolviendo sus dos varitas en su funda, Daphne levitó al chico herido hacia el sofá y lo levantó suavemente. Al abrir el armario, convocó rápidamente una poción reposición de sangre y una poción de renovación. Ella sostuvo su varita en su brazo herido y pierna y susurró.

"Episkey!"

Los tejidos lesionados comenzaron a curarse a sí mismos y ella abrió la boca suavemente y vertió el borrador de sangre.

¡Ennervate!

Ares se despertó con un sobresalto. Después de tres segundos de visión borrosa, él la miró y dio una sonrisa ruda. "Tomó uno malo en la rodilla, el dolor permanecerá por lo menos una hora más." Tomó la poción de vigor de su mano y lo tragó. Su energía regresó en breve, él sostuvo su varita en la rotura de la rodilla y susurró.

Ossis Dispersimus.

"¿Qué fue ese hechizo?" -preguntó Daphne, incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

"Oh, eso me quitó la rodilla destrozada." -respondió él casualmente. Al parecer, no era lo correcto.

¿QUEEEE?

Ares se encogió ante la reacción explosiva. Se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba y se convenció de que simplemente estaba mirando a un dragón que respiraba fuego. Después de todo, por todo el susto que Daphne podía darle, ¡incluso ella no podía ser tan aterradora!

-Me quita los huesos de mi... -se atrevió a decir, pero se encerró ante la mirada aterradora de Daphne.

-¿Tú-sólo-quitaste-la-rodilla-por-ti-mismo? Daphne preguntó fríamente, poniéndola cada palabra.

Ares tragó saliva. "Tengo mucha práctica, haciendo eso." Daphne parecía más temible y se estremeció.

Yo y mi boca gorda.

Incidentalmente cambió su rodilla y un dolor le disparó a través de su espina dorsal y siseó. Su rostro se olvidó, su rostro se convirtió en algo preocupante mientras se sentaba y sujetaba su rodilla.

"¿Qué necesitas?"

¡Dentro del armario!

Daphne convocó dicho frasco y se lo entregó a Harry, quien se tragó todo el contenido de un trago. Una expresión desagradable se extendió por su rostro.

"Siempre tiene un sabor desagradable!"

"Te sirve bien." Daphne desafió. No contesto.

* * *

Oficina del director.

-¡Ese mocoso!, lo envié hace casi una hora, ¡y todavía no está aquí! Severus se quebró.

-¿Has enviado a alguien por él? -preguntó Dumbledore. Severus asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, al parecer esa persona no debe haber encontrado al señor Potter, y así... -él sacó la varita, las cuentas en su delgada varita visible para todos, y no por primera vez, Severus se preguntó por qué la varita del director parecía tan diferente. Incluso la varita del señor oscuro era... bastante normal de mirar, a pesar de la envoltura del cráneo.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Un fénix plateado etéreo salió de la varita y rodeó la oficina. Encuentra al Sr. Harry Potter, dígale... venga a la oficina del director.

Dumbledore arrojó su varita en su manga, sentándose de nuevo en su silla de peluche.

"Minerva", sonrió al viejo maestro de la Transfiguración, "¿Quieres quedarte? Quiero decir, el señor Potter está en la casa de Slytherin y..."

"¡Los heridos pertenecen a mi Casa y como tal, exijo quedarme!" -respondió

"Muy bien."

Ares y Daphne acababan de salir de la Sala de los Menesteres cuando un patronus plateado salió de algún sitio. Vio que el pájaro volaba a su alrededor antes de elegir flotar frente a él.

-Ese Patronus es un ave fénix. Daphne comentó.

El fénix abrió su pico y la voz del Director reverberó. Ven a la oficina del director, con urgencia.

-Vamos a ver lo que el Director quiere, ahora.


	6. Chapter 6

Un hombre de apariencia robusta, con una capa pesada apareció de la nada en el carril polvoriento. Había un par de asentamientos, casas con humo soplando fuera de las chimeneas, la tierra, cubierta con un escaso crecimiento de vegetación en los puntos. Una región seca de pastizales.

Sacudiendo su varita, usó un encanto de punto-yo, y comenzó a caminar. Por alguna razón, nunca pudo aparecerse en ningún otro lugar dentro del pueblo entero.

Debe ser algo sobre las salas antiguas!

Caminó durante cuarenta segundos y luego se acercó a un letrero.

 **El Valle de Godric.**

El lugar de nacimiento de Godric Gryffindor.

Había una pista fangosa que llevaba todo el camino. Había varias tiendas, una oficina de correos, un pub, y una pequeña iglesia cuyas vidrieras brillaban en la plaza. La hierba se había vuelto más escasa. Era duro y resbaladizo donde la gente lo había pisado todo el día. Los aldeanos se entrecruzaban delante de él. Oyó un arrebato de risas y música pop cuando la puerta del pub se abrió y cerró; Y entonces oyó una oración comenzar dentro de la pequeña iglesia.

Atravesó la casa devastada sobre la cima de la colina; El lugar donde todo había empezado. Catorce años, e incluso hasta el día de hoy, nunca pudo soportar el valor suficiente para regresar. Temía que, si regresaba, esos recuerdos de antaño, esas hemorragias y heridas, volvieran con venganza.

¡Como si nunca dejaran de venir!

Volvió a mirar la casa devastada y destartalada por última vez. Las malas hierbas habían crecido por todas partes. La casa era ahora un lugar turístico para la gente. El lugar donde sus mejores amigos dieron su vida; Ese lugar era ahora un maldito lugar turístico.

Cómo eso lo enfureció. Pero mantuvo esa ira limitada a sí mismo. Había aprendido a controlar sus emociones hace tantos años. Uno no pasa catorce años de exilio sin aprender a controlar sus emociones. Al menos el exilio era soportable, gracias a su hijo.

Ares.

El hijo de sus mejores amigos. Su ahijado.

Harry Potter.

Su heredero de sangre. Su hijo.

Ares James Negro.

Y no aceptaría nada menos.

Caminó por el sendero que conducía al cementerio detrás de la pequeña iglesia. James y Lily, fueron enterrados allí. Las tumbas de su amigo, y él ni siquiera podía estar presente para terminar la escritura.

Remus tenía una razón para odiarlo después de todo.

Pero al menos, no era un seguidor ciego de Dumbledore como su viejo amigo. Hasta el día de hoy, las últimas palabras de James resonaban en sus oídos.

¡No puedes confiar en Dumbledore, llévate a Harry de Ingl-tos! ¡Haz que sea un merodeador! ¡Prométeme! ¡Prométeme!

¡Le prometí a mi viejo amigo! ¡Y guardaré mi promesa, tal como la he guardado, todos estos años!

Pasó junto al antiguo monumento al lado de la iglesia y vio el letrero expuesto. El cementerio de Godric's Hollow, un lugar que alguna vez fue habitado por muchas leyendas. Godric Gryffindor, Bowman Wright, Gaius Ravenclaw y lo más importante, James y Lily Potter.

Había otro nombre en la lista también.

Ignotus Peverell.

El nombre parecía burlarse de él. Había investigado su camino con los Peverell con una pasión loca, pero aun así, nunca pudo imaginar lo que James había tratado de significar. Las... Reliquias de la Muerte... La varita, la piedra y el manto. Tres artículos. Maestro de la Muerte.

Pero los tres elementos se perdieron en la historia.

O al menos eso parecía.

Y ahora, Ares era el último descendiente sobreviviente de los Peverells. La familia que hace casi ochocientos años, cambió su nombre en Potter. El Thestral Peverell se había transformado en el Griffin Potter. Había pensado que quizás cuando Ares tomaría la señoría, algo pasaría y tal vez el tótem de la familia volviera a ser un thestral, pero nada había sucedido. Ese día, hace aproximadamente siete años... lo vívido que estaba en su mente. Era también el día en que Sirius había encontrado su respuesta a la pregunta de cómo su hijo hablaba Lengua Parsel.

 **Flash Back**

Harry, ¿dónde estás?

"¡En el jardín!" Vino la alegre voz de su hijo. Sirius nunca podría cansarse de oír su voz. De alguna manera... sacó el amor familiar en él. Fue quizás por esta razón, que no importa lo que Harry hiciera, Sirius no podía seguir enfadado con él por mucho tiempo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Hablando con mi amigo." La voz de Harry resonó desde el jardín.

¿Amigo?

Sirius saltó del balcón y bajó al jardín casualmente. Las botas de los aurores, todavía le servían así como lo hizo hace tantos años. Había una razón, después de todo, por qué la piel de dragón era tan costosa.

"Quién es este amigo de tuy…- Harry se muévete!" Sirius gritó, su varita en la mano y una maldición en sus labios. De repente Harry se asustó y se apartó, sosteniendo una serpiente firmemente en su mano izquierda.

Sirius palideció ante la vista. Su casi-a-ser hijo de ocho años tenía una serpiente de dos pies de largo en sus manos.

¡Harry, deja la serpiente, te puede lastimar! -exclamó, con la varita lista para que la serpiente moviera la cabeza hacia su hijo.

-Pero Canuto, éste es mi amigo. Harry se quejó, murmurando ante la idea de dejar a su amigo.

"¿Tu amigo?" Sirius se estremeció al pensarlo.

"Sí." Harry respondió emocionado. "Me dice mucho sobre el entorno, sobre cómo él...", pero Sirius lo interrumpió.

-¿Puedes hablar con él? Preguntó Sirius con cautela.

-¡Por supuesto! Harry murmuró de buen humor. Sirius se sentó en el suelo y soltó un largo suspiro de sufrimiento.

Quiero verte hablando con él. Sirius pensó duro. Dile que no lo atacaré.

Harry se volvió hacia el sombrerero plateado y negro y repitió como le instruía su padre. Lo que no oyó fue el siseo que escapó a su discurso. Sirius lanzó otro suspiro y miró hacia el cielo para encontrar posibles direcciones y orientación.

"¡Eres un Parsel!" Él finalmente pronunció.

-No, no lo soy. Harry corrigió apresuradamente a su padre. -Soy un orador, así lo dijo Scylla.

Sirius miró hacia él como si hubiera crecido dos cabezas.

¿Orador?

-¿Y este Orador es una persona que puede hablar con las serpientes?

-¡Por supuesto, Canuto!

"Entonces un Parsel y un Orador es la misma cosa!" Sirius se pronunció.

La serpiente siseó algo a Harry, quien devolvió el siseo. Mirando a su padre, respondió. -Scylla dice que eres muy inteligente. Él sonrió.

Sirius no sabía si reír o llorar. Sabiendo cuán prejuicioso era el Reino Unido Mágico, estaba preocupado por la aparente habilidad y afabilidad de Harry por las serpientes. Sabía que Harry estaría instantáneamente ligado a Slytherin y tal vez a Volde-

¡No! Tomaría a Harry para una prueba de herencia mañana. Tendría ocho años, mañana. ¿Qué mejor momento para probar su herencia?

Mirando hacia atrás a su hijo todavía ignorante, Sirius preguntó. "Dime Harry, ¿quieres saber más sobre tu capacidad de ser orador?"

La sonrisa de Harry se volvió más y más ancha.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sirius acompañó a su hijo Ares Black a la sucursal búlgara de Gringotts. Los Goblins, parecía tener su territorio marcado en toda Europa. La pareja entró en el majestuoso edificio y se dirigió a la oficina que administraba las cuentas de los Black. Sentado dentro de la cálida oficina del Gerente de Cuentas que se llamaba Bladenail, Sirius exigió.

"Quiero realizar una prueba de herencia para mi hijo, Ares James Black."

-La prueba le costará ciento treinta y cinco galeones -dijo la rápida respuesta-. Sirius asintió con la cabeza. Los Goblins eran criaturas codiciosas. La prueba sencilla costó ciento treinta y cinco galeones. La mayoría de la gente nunca sería capaz de gastar esa cantidad de dinero en una sola prueba, y eso también, en una en la que no había absolutamente ninguna garantía de que si podrían tener una herencia o no. Si la prueba hubiera sido más barata, muchas familias antiguas habrían regresado quizá de entre los nacidos de muggle.

-Por favor, proceda y saque el pago de mi bóveda personal.

Bladenail sacó un trozo de pergamino. Era casi una luz de color azul con marcas extrañas en él. Luego sacó un cuenco ritual y lo colocó delante de Sirius. Los lados del cuenco donde grabado con runas fenicias. Sirius había estudiado runas para sus Éxtasis, pero ni siquiera pudo descifrar la mayoría de ellos a primera vista.

"Por favor derrama siete gotas de sangre de tu hijo en este cuenco, y llama a que surja su magia familiar".

Sirius miró a su hijo que tenía una expresión curiosa en su rostro. "Ares, tendrás que cortar tu palma hacia fuera y derramar siete gotas de sangre aquí. Dolerá un poco, pero en unos momentos, el dolor habrá desaparecido."

Ares asintió con la cabeza y sostuvo el cuchillo ritual de la daga. Colocando su palma en el borde, pasó su palma por el cuerpo de la hoja, bañándolo con su sangre, estremeciéndose mientras lo hacía, mientras el disparo de dolor se elevaba en su espina dorsal. Luego le dio la daga ensangrentada a su padre. Sirius la sostuvo cuidadosamente en su brazo izquierdo y extendió su varita a su derecha, y la agitó sobre la palma ensangrentada de Ares, y susurró.

"Episkey!"

La sangre sobre su palma comenzó a precipitarse hacia atrás como los tejidos auto-curados. En un instante, la palma de la mano quedó en forma como siempre, si con un ligero tinte doloroso. Sirius extendió la daga en la parte superior del cuenco y, calculando, dejó caer siete gotas exactas de sangre en el cuenco. Miró a su hijo que luego cantó.

"Familius Magicus!"

Había un resplandor que surgía del tazón y de repente, un borrón de llamas carmesí surgió de él. Las llamas ardían vivas y emitían una explosión de llamas de oro desde adentro. Las llamas cayeron sobre el pergamino y una serie de runas doradas se manifestaron en el pergamino. Las llamas carmesí parpadearon por un momento y esta vez, las llamas púrpuras salieron de él y cayeron sobre el pergamino, causando otro conjunto de runas moradas sobre el pergamino. La tercera vez, era verde, y las runas verdes se manifestaban en el pergamino. Las llamas carmesí parpadearon por última vez y se tornaron grises por un momento, pero entonces, el color cambió de nuevo a carmesí y luego la llama se desvaneció.

"¡Eso fue interesante!" Bladenail comentó.

-¿Los tres diferentes conjuntos de runas? Preguntó Sirius.

"No, la llama se volvió gris, y parecía que la sangre de tu hijo contenía otra forma de magia familiar dentro de él, pero por alguna razón se le impedía expresarse".

-¿Algo lo impide?

Bladenail soltó una carcajada. "Magos, la magia no puede ser suprimida, especialmente la magia de la familia, si no se muestra, sólo muestra que por alguna razón, su hijo fue considerado como indigno, por lo tanto, el parpadeo momentáneo de gris".

"¿Qué magia de la familia está simbolizada por las llamas grises?"

Bladenail lo miró y respondió. -Peverell.

Sirius contuvo bruscamente la respiración. Ese nombre. James'. La familia Peverell. Por alguna razón, la palabra volvió una y otra vez a su vida.

-Pero -continuó Bladenail-, hay noticias interesantes aquí. Extendió el pergamino hacia Sirius cuyas cejas se elevaron lo suficiente como para desaparecer detrás de sus mechones de cabello.

El pergamino había sufrido un cambio, y las runas se habían manifestado en tres crestas familiares. Debajo de las tres crestas estaban los garabatos.

 **¡La Casa Antigua y Noble de Slytherin!**

 **¡La Casa Antigua y Noble de Potter!**

 **¡La Casa Antigua y Noble Casa Black!**

¿Slytherin? Sirius estaba completamente enojado. "¿Mi hijo es el heredero de Slytherin?"

-Pareces sorprendido. -preguntó Bladenail, divertido.

"Yo soy, él nació un Potter y los Potter no tienen ningún vínculo con Slytherin ni siquiera los Black tienen ningún vínculo con Slytherin. La única familia que tiene cualquier tipo de conexión con ellos fueron los Gaunts, pero la familia se extinguió en la línea masculina".

-¿Y su madre?

-Ella era una nacida de muggle -respondió Sirius con desprecio-.

-Los magos, siempre de mentalidad cerrada, los hijos de muggle no son más que descendientes de escaramuzas de familias antiguas... Bladenail comenzó, pero fue cortado por Sirius. -Lo sé, pero la línea de Slytherin se extinguió hace más de ochocientos años.

-La magia de la familia de Slytherin está ligada a los ojos verdes particulares. Sirius miró bruscamente a Ares, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban como de costumbre. La magia de la familia Slytherin es una especie de parásito en cierto modo, alimentándose de los demás y haciéndose más fuerte, por eso los Señores de Slytherin fueron siempre los más poderosos de su generación. "

-¿Quieres decir que a menos que mi hijo se haga poderoso por derecho propio, su magia de Slytherin se alimentará de sus otras magias familiares para hacerle poderoso?

Bladenail sonrió. "Todo tiene un precio, Señor Black. La magia de Slytherin anhela el poder. Así que su hijo tiene que ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para sedar su hambre, o, poco a poco va a perder sus magias de la otra familia y ser sólo un Señor Slytherin, aunque uno poderoso."

Sirius dejó que la comprensión humillante lo cubriera. "¿Quién fue el último Señor de Slytherin?"

"Shezar Slytherin, el hijo del poderoso Salazar Slytherin, murió hace casi ochocientos años, en una batalla que casi destruyó el linaje de Slytherin. Obviamente algún descendiente pudo haber sobrevivido, y fue desechado, lo que explica cómo su hijo está exhibiendo ahora. Esos mismos ojos verdes.

"Su madre también tenía esos ojos, pero mientras ella era poderosa, pero nada que sugiriera su linaje Slytherin."

"La Magia de Slytherin es patriarcal: una hembra no puede reinar ni adquirir la magia de la familia, solo los machos tienen esa oportunidad".

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Ares podrá entrar en las bóvedas?

La bóveda de la familia, No. La herencia y las bóvedas de la confianza.

-¿Confiar bóvedas?

"Ahora que tu hijo ha demostrado ser el heredero de Slytherin, él tiene el derecho a una bóveda de la confianza, como ha sido la regla clara para la familia."

Sirius inclinó la cabeza. "Mi hijo no tiene necesidad de la confianza de la bóveda en este momento, pero nos gustaría una contabilidad de las bóvedas de Slytherin y Propiedades. También, prefiero una contabilidad de las bóvedas de Potter y las inversiones hasta el momento".

-Como quieras, ¿estaremos bien si mañana te enviamos la información recogida por búho?

"Eso debería estar bien, gracias, me gustaría visitar la bóveda de la herencia junto con mi hijo".

"No puedes, sólo tu hijo puede."

Sirius suspiró. "Muy bien, por favor, continúe."

* * *

Más tarde en Black Manor.

¿Qué significa esto para nosotros ahora? -preguntó Ares a su padre.

"Significa que estaba equivocado, nunca podrás tener la vida normal y divertida que yo quería que tuvieras, pero somos merodeadores, hijo correcto, tomamos lo que merecemos, y si no, lo arrebataremos. Pero la magia de la familia de Slytherin es poderosa y parasitaria... Si no aumentas tus poderes mágicos, la magia de Slytherin algún día se hará cargo de tus otras magias familiares, y no dejaré que eso suceda.

Ares pareció asustado un rato. -¿Qué vamos a hacer, Canuto?

"Nos entrenaremos, hijo Específicamente, entrenas Voy a recorrer el cielo y la tierra si tengo que hacerlo, pero obtendrás tu entrenamiento y crecerás para convertirte en el poderoso mago que naciste para ser. Tu magia de Slytherin se volverá estable en sí misma, tú eres mi heredero, y seré maldito si Slytherin te quitara tu herencia y tu magia de familia... ¡No dejaré que eso suceda!

Ares miró a su padre. Sabía que el asunto era extremadamente serio para que su padre fuera tan severo. Nunca antes había visto a su padre así. Era como si su perro estuviera poseído con cierta determinación despiadada para hacer que algo sucediera.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

* * *

Sirius miró las tumbas de sus mejores amigos. Él conjuró un ramo de lirios y los colocó en las tumbas. En los catorce años, era la segunda vez que había venido a este lugar. La primera, cuando Harry tomó su señoría, y luego ahora.

"He cumplido mi promesa, mi hermano, Lily, he entrenado a tu hijo a ser temible, fue un trabajo duro, pero lo hice, su magia es ahora estable". Sirius sonrió, recordando la formación de asar que él y su hijo había sufrido durante todos estos años.

"Tu hijo será el más poderoso de su generación, y entonces, él vengará tus muertes, y yo estaré allí, cada paso a su lado".

* * *

La oficina de Dumbledore.

Ares Black entró en el pasillo y se acercó a la gárgola que se encontraba en la entrada de la oficina del director. Daphne le había dicho que tendría que pronunciar una especie de contraseña para que la gárgola le permitiera entrar. Como era, no muchos estudiantes fueron llamados a la oficina y tampoco estaba entre esa lista. Basta con decir que no era de mucha ayuda en ese asunto. Ares se paró delante de la gárgola, pensando en qué decir. Finalmente, decidió un enfoque contundente.

"El director me ha pedido que lo vea, ¿puedes dejarme pasar?"

La gárgola gimió y soltó un gemido gutural. "Sentirse libre." La gárgola saltó a un lado mientras un diminuto conjunto de escaleras se formaba frente a Ares. Subió las escaleras, sólo para encontrar que se enrollaba circularmente. Al llegar a la puerta de madera de la oficina, estaba a punto de tocar cuando la voz del Director se hizo de repente audible.

"Entre, Harry."

Ares estaba fuera de la puerta, no dispuesto a dejar que el viejo astuto ganara. Después de un momento de silencio, hubo un sonido de suspiro y el viejo respondió. -Vamos, señor Black. Una sonrisa burlona flotó en sus labios, y entró en la oficina.

Era bastante circular en el interior. Preguntándose por la obsesión con los círculos, Ares miró a toda la oficina. Era precioso, con artefactos buscando curiosidad alrededor. A su izquierda había una cortina y una estantería que contenían viejos tomos mágicos. Un fénix rojo y dorado con plumas carmesí estaba sentado sobre una percha dorada, mirándolo con curiosidad. Si Ares no se hubiera preguntado por qué se le había llamado, tal vez habría disfrutado de la curiosidad de la oficina.

"Entre, Sr. Black y por favor siéntese." Dumbledore gritó, y Ares se sorprendió casi al ver al profesor y la profesor Mcgonagall con él.

Snape! ¡Severus Snape!

Este es el hombre del que Sirius me ha dicho tanto sobre él!

¡Esto debe ser sobre esa pelirroja!

Ares se enderezó y comprobó sus escudos de Occlumancia. Todo parecía estar bien. Se acercó a la mesa del director y le deseó a él ya los profesores. Mcgonagall le dio una inclinación de cabeza mientras Snape le daba un tirón irritable. Dumbledore, como de costumbre, mostraba manierismos pura sangre.

Por favor, siéntese, señor Black.

Me pregunto si su comportamiento de viejo hombre es una técnica psicológica para tirar a sus oponentes!

Con las palmas de las manos cruzadas, el venerable director le miró con brusquedad y preguntó. "Usted ha sido llamado aquí para que podamos entender la causa de su comportamiento indisciplinado en el Gran Salón hoy por la mañana".

¡Como se esperaba!

"Comportamiento indisciplinado, seguramente exagera, Director." Ares lanzó una mirada inocente, algo que había perfeccionado años atrás; Un beneficio de vivir con un merodeador.

"Señor Black, ¿no se transformó en un león y se lanzó sobre el señor Ron Weasley hoy por la mañana?"

"¿Oh eso?" Ares replicó, imitando la expresión de la súbita iluminación que se aproximaba a él, "por qué sí, por supuesto, lo hice. Después de todo, uno debe sostener las costumbres de sangre pura.

Severus Snape hizo un gesto brusco. "¿Eres un mocoso molesto, tienes las agallas para sentarte aquí y engañar cuando has cometido tal crimen?"

Ares se volvió hacia el profesor. Profesor, Weasley me insultó a mí y a mi familia en público por primera vez, y lo dejé pasar. Inmediatamente, él persiguió a insultar y menospreciar a mi familia y a mis amigos, a cambio de lo cual, sutilmente Lo amenace".

"Sus compañeros de clase creen lo contrario, nos informaron que usted se había comparado con el Señor Oscuro y había dado al señor Weasley una amenaza directa". -preguntó la profesor Mcgonagall. Ares la miró, casi sorprendida por su comportamiento casi... hostil.

-Muy bien, si eso se considera un crimen, entonces muy bien, por supuesto, me someteré a cualquier tipo de castigo que consideres correcto para mí, incluyendo, por supuesto, disculpar públicamente a Weasley por mí... comportamiento indisciplinado. "El rostro de Dumbledore se iluminó con una sonrisa. "-Pero," la sonrisa comenzó a disminuir, mucho para la diversión de Ares.

"Tan pronto como termine, estaré reportando el asunto al DMLE e ingresaré el problema con el Wizengamot".

"¿La cuestión?" -preguntó el director.

"Para una pelea contra su familia, por supuesto, no puedo dejar que menosprecie e insultar a mi familia y dejarlo fuera libre de Escocia, y presentaré una queja por calumnias contra las antiguas y nobles casas de Potter y Black".

Una ola de incredulidad y choque se extendió por la cara del antiguo mago; Esa sonrisa semicircular se convirtió en un ceño fruncido. Sabía que los Weasley no podían manejarlo. Incluso para él, sería difícil superar una queja directa formulada contra él por dos Casas Antiguas y Nobles. Ron Weasley sería condenado a Azkaban, si tuviera suerte. Si no...

Una sonrisa flotando en su rostro, Ares continuó. "En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, usar mi forma de animago y lanzarme sobre él fue un comportamiento precipitado... casi Gryffindor. Debería simplemente haber enviado la queja en el primer caso".

"¿Es tan malo ser un Gryffindor, señor Black?" -preguntó Mcgonagall enérgicamente, aunque Ares podía descubrir cierta decepción en su voz.

-No, profesor, mis padres eran Gryffindor, mi padre es un Gryffindor y todos hablaban muy bien de ti, de mis padres en sus diarios y de mi padre, bueno, todavía me divierte con las historias de tus detenciones. Un fantasma de una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. "Dicho esto, fue el comportamiento de un Gryffindor que llevó a la muerte de mi padre, y fueron los valores de Slytherin de astucia y sutileza que ayudó a mi padre a levantarme en lo que soy. Por lo tanto, no tome ninguna ofensa si prefiero ser un Slytherin.

Porque yo soy uno, después de todo.

Volviéndose hacia el director, Ares continuó. -¿Cuál será mi castigo, profesor?

El Director asintió con la cabeza como un elefante agitando la cabeza para sacudir las moscas. -Está bien, señor Black. Nos meramente presumimos que sus acciones estaban fuera de orden y por lo tanto, esta reunión. No hay necesidad de castigo, al igual que no hay necesidad de una queja DMLE. Por favor, vuelva a lo que sea que usted estaban haciendo."

Ares se puso de pie.

Gracias director. Él respondió rápidamente, antes de dar la vuelta y alejarse. Minerva asintió con la cabeza hacia el director antes de que ella también, se despidió, dejando sólo a Snape.

"¡No es lo que esperaba!" Dumbledore comenzó. -¿Qué piensas, Severus?

Por primera vez en su vida, Severus Snape no respondió. No hubo ningún asentimiento brusco, ni respuesta sarcástica, ni indignación. Sólo miraba en silencio la puerta desde la que Ares Black había salido momentos atrás.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus Snape cruzó los estrechos pasillos que conducían a su oficina en las mazmorras; Su mente llena de pensamientos acerca de un solo individuo.

Harry Potter, o debería decir, Ares James Black.

De alguna manera profundamente en su mente, él odiaba a Ares James Black desde el primer día. Más que nunca odió a Harry Potter. Al menos Harry Potter era el hijo de Lily Potter. El nombre del papá de Lily era Harrison; En cuyo nombre había nombrado a su hijo. Ares Black, por el contrario, sólo le recordó a sus dos archienemigos, James Potter y Sirius Black. De algún modo, el despreciable Gryffindor Black había logrado obtener un nombre que Severus sólo tenía que odiar más, más de lo que siempre odió a Harry Potter.

Ahora bien, no estaba tan seguro.

Ares Black había demostrado un comportamiento digno de cualquier Slytherin. Severus nunca lo admitiría en público, pero por la forma en que se comportaba, Severus estaba seguro de que Ares Black era básicamente el tipo de Slytherin en el que había querido convertir a su desdichado ahijado. De alguna manera en la batalla en la crianza de los niños, los buenos hijos en este caso, Sirius Black le había dado a Severus en su culo de su propia manera involuntaria. Y Severus podía admitir el hecho de que Black le había dicho claramente que el Gryffindor era realmente un Slytherin.

En menos de veinte horas de entrar en Hogwarts, Ares Black había asumido el fulcro del cambio en Hogwarts. En menos de veinte minutos, había aplastado tanto a Draco como a la comadreja y subió por encima. El león, pensó Severus, era una ironía. Un Slytherin con el corazón de un león.

Un león negro.

Potente, depredador ápice, mortal, majestuoso. El color negro. Misterioso. Negro. Slytherin.

Dumbledore podría haber educado al chico con los muggles, como su plan inicial. Pero Severus sabía, Harry Potter había salido mejor en las manos de Black de lo que hubiera hecho si Dumbledore lo hubiera colocado con los muggles; La hermana de Lily o no. Había estado completamente desorientado de ira cuando Dumbledore había anunciado que había planeado inicialmente dejar a Potter permanecer con Petunia. Recordó lo enfadado que estaba, que el viejo y mezquino había decidido que Petunia Evans sería la guardiana de un mago.

Dumbledore era un idiota.

Severus estaba casi melancólico cuando supo que el chico Potter se había ido, a pesar del hecho de que Black se lo llevara. Sabía que Dumbledore debía haber buscado a Black por años, pero de alguna manera, Black siempre había evitado ser capturado. Pettigrew había sido llevado a prisión, y no había motivo para que él llamara a una búsqueda de interrogatorio en un Auror mayor como Black sin ningún motivo. Incluso si hubiera alguno, Severus pensó que Black habría sido capaz de aplastar los intentos del viejo de arrebatarle al chico Potter. Despreciable o no, Severus tuvo que entregarlo, que cuando se trataba de ser un padrino apropiado, no había hombre más robusto que Sirius Black.

Eso le recordó. Ares Black nunca lo había insultado todavía. Olvídate de los insultos, ni siquiera había mirado a Severus por el camino equivocado. ¿Dónde estaba esa arrogancia que había esperado? Había esperado que el mocoso comenzara a burlarse de él y lo llamara "Snivellus" como James Potter lo habría hecho. Pero a pesar de encontrarse uno a uno en la oficina, el mocoso le había mostrado el mismo respeto que había mostrado a Minerva. Lo volvía loco.

¡Qué fácil habría sido simplemente odiar al mocoso! ¿Por qué el mocoso no podía ser como él esperaba? ¡No! Sólo tenía que poner a Severus completamente en el mar, y eso también en la primera visita. De alguna manera se preguntó si traer a Ares Black de vuelta a Hogwarts era lo más brillante que podía hacer, o no. Pero, sin embargo, daría una oportunidad al mocoso. En primer lugar, él era un Slytherin, y en segundo lugar, Severus deseaba darle una oportunidad justa. Si Black lo ensuciaba, Severus podía volver a odiarlo en paz.

Bueno.

Había llegado a su oficina. Abriendo la puerta, entró en la habitación oscura que llamaba su oficina personal. Sentado en su sillón, abrió el cajón y sacó una fotografía. Una niña pelirroja de catorce años le saludó alegremente.

Él le sonrió, lo que le hizo oír más, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda bailando de excitación.

Lily

* * *

Ares acababa de retirarse a la sala común de Slytherin cuando de repente se vio rodeado de un montón de gente. Su instinto se puso en alerta, sus varitas listas para caer sobre sus palmas al primer pensamiento; Miró al grupo que lo rodeaba. La mayoría de ellos parecía ser una mezcla de séptimo y quinto año. Aunque podía distinguir a Tracy y Blaise entre ellos.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?" Preguntó cautelosamente.

-Para empezar -dijo una voz áspera-, puedes decirnos dónde estabas. La multitud se alejó y Ares pudo ver una figura bastante alta y voluminosa de pie delante de él. El muchacho se acercó a él y le tendió la mano. "Yo soy Allister Montague, descendiente de la familia Noble de Montague. Tu reacción durante el desayuno de hoy fue ... interesante, y todos queremos satisfacer nuestra curiosidad".

-¡Así que esto es un interrogatorio! -preguntó Ares fríamente.

"En cierto sentido." Allister se encogió de hombros. "Yo, personalmente, pensaría en ello como una introducción formal, políticamente hablando, por supuesto."

"¿Y las presentaciones políticas en Gran Bretaña usualmente se hacen persiguiendo a alguien con gente que empuja a todos por los lados y luego se dan la mano?" -preguntó él, mientras que su sarcasmo era inminente en su voz.

¡Ay, eso fue un golpe bajo, Black! Allister sonrió. -Pero tienes razón, deberíamos haber sabido que, como eres un forastero, no conocerías las costumbres de la Cámara. Allister caminó hacia él y extendió las palmas hacia el exterior. "Esto, Black, es una Asamblea de la Cámara, que acogemos a la asamblea cuando la Cámara decide que necesita saber reglas son, por lo tanto, son libres de responder o contesta, podemos pedirle alguna validez, pero Por lo general un juramento es suficiente para bastar, si lo niegas, sigues siendo un paria en la Cámara hasta que decidas responder a las preguntas.

"Bien, la interrogación con un sentido del humor, así que esto tiene que hacerse de pie o podríamos estar cómodos?" -preguntó Ares.

Allister sonrió. "Oh, ya me gustas, Black." Apuntando hacia los sofás, asintió. "Después de ti."

* * *

La Asamblea de la Cámara estaba en sesión plenaria. Todos los miembros del quinto año en adelante estaban presentes y sentados. Daphne se había ido a sentarse con sus amigas. Era una regla tácita que la persona a ser interrogada tendría que permanecer sola. Ares miró a la multitud que le rodeaba; Tantas caras lo miran. Algunos ardían con curiosidad, otros con indiferencia, y luego otros como Malfoy, fulminándolo, sus caras rojas de ira.

Allister lanzó la primera pregunta. "Tu eres un Potter, tu familia ha sido predominantemente en Gryffindor, por lo que familia era un partidario de Dumbledore y luchó contra el Señor bien sabes, muchas de nuestras familias sirvieron al Señor Oscuro, involuntariamente o no. Lo que quiero preguntar es que, ¿cómo sabemos que usted no está aquí por las órdenes de Dumbledore de infiltrarse en la Casa de las Serpientes ?.

Ares sonrió. -Ahora ha sido un golpe bajo, señor Montague ... Primera pregunta, y usted me reduce al espía de Dumbledore ... ¿A su padre le gustará que haya insultado a un Señor de una Antigua y Noble Casa de esa manera? El rostro de Allister se puso serio. Ares continuó. -Pero ignoremos eso, lo que ha sido deportivo y todo ... Daphne suprimió una sonrisa. -No, yo no soy un partidario de Dumbledore, como usted dice, de hecho, la única razón por la que estoy aquí es por esa ridícula ley que todos votaron por su padre, que los herederos de las Casas Antiguas tendrían que tomar sus TIMOS y ÉXTASIS de Hogwarts ".

Hubo algunos murmullos entre los demás estudiantes, Cuthbert habló esta vez. "Perdóname Black, pero el hecho de que tus padres fueran todos Gryffindor, y sin embargo estás aquí en Slytherin sin tanto como un aullador del SeñorBlack es bastante... sorprendente para nosotros."

"Mi padre podría haber sido un Gryffindor pero tienes que tener en cuenta que él fue criado en Slytherin, los Black han sido Slytherin durante cientos de años, y volviendo a ese punto", se volvió hacia Montague, "Tu información está equivocada. Mi tatarabuelo era un Slytherin y, de hecho, sus primos eran todos Slytherin, y fue sólo desde el tiempo de mi abuelo que mi familia se clasificó predominantemente en Gryffindor.

Todo el mundo comenzó a murmurar en voz alta las revelaciones. Eso fue hasta que Malfoy habló. "No te creo Potter, tu animago es un león ensangrentado de todas las cosas." Se volvió hacia el resto de la multitud, preguntó. "¿Necesitan más razones para creer que él es técnicamente un Gryffindor, simplemente pretendiendo ser un Slytherin en las órdenes del viejo?"

Unas pocas personas estuvieron de acuerdo con el descendiente de Malfoy y las mesas volvieron a girar. Ares sabía que a menos que pacificara a la multitud, su estancia en Hogwarts podría ser mucho más problemática. Se le ocurrieron las palabras de su padre.

Gran Bretaña es una basura, Harry. Un gran vertedero estancado. La sociedad está atrasada y no está dispuesta a progresar, gracias a los esfuerzos combinados de las facciones de la Luz y de la Oscuridad. Si lo están haciendo entrar en el vertedero, haga lo posible para causar tanto caos como pueda. No oculte sus habilidades, pero al mismo tiempo, mantenga sus activos más poderosos lejos de miradas indiscretas. Muéstrales lo que esperan ver, y luego, lo que quieren ver. Que causen divisiones entre ellos. Esa es la única manera, en la que finalmente puede hacer que vean la verdad.

Ares sonrió. "Así que porque soy un león, piensas que no soy digno de ser un Slytherin." Volvió sus ojos esmeralda y miró directamente a Malfoy a los ojos. -Ahora -comenzó con una voz bastante fuerte pero severa-, si probara que soy más digno que usted de permanecer en Slytherin, ¿qué haría usted? Harry miró hacia el resto de la multitud, sonriendo como él. "Si demuestro que soy más digno de ser llamado un Slytherin que todos ustedes, ¿qué harán ustedes?"

Blaise sonrió. Comprendió lo que Black estaba haciendo. Black iba a revelar acerca de su señoría. Fue un movimiento inteligente, pero al mismo tiempo, bastante decepcionante. Había esperado que Black pudiera mantener esa tarjeta un poco más.

Ares levantó su blanca varita.

¡ Serpensortia!

Una cobra india bastante grande salió de su varita. Siseaba airadamente al ser convocado sin su deseo.

" Escúchame serpiente!" Siseó. Una verdadera cantidad de gritos llenó la sala común.

-¡Eres un maldito maldito! -preguntó Allister, sorprendido por su actitud calmada.

Harry sonrió. Miró a la serpiente.

" ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, noble orador?"

-Asustalos, pero no los muerdas.

La cobra asintió con la cabeza hacia él, como para rendir homenaje antes de silbar peligrosamente hacia la multitud. La gente gritó y algunos incluso huyeron con miedo.

-¿Es suficiente para tu curiosidad o necesitas más pruebas? -preguntó, sonriendo.

Allister tragó saliva. "Es suficiente, Black. Perdóname por dudar de ti."

Ares miró a la multitud ante él. Malfoy estaba más loco que de costumbre, sus compañeros estaban enfurruñados. Blaise se quedó impresionado, y Daphne le guiñó un ojo. Theo y Tracy estaban sorprendidos, el choque dominante en sus rostros.

-Bueno, entonces llamémosla una noche. Ares agitó la mano hacia la multitud mientras se dirigía a su propio dormitorio.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

Había ciento cuarenta y dos escaleras en Hogwarts: anchas, barridas; Estrechos, desvencijados; Algunos que llevaron a algo diferente en un viernes; Algunos con un paso de desaparición a mitad de camino que tenía que recordar para saltar. Luego había puertas que no se abrían a menos que usted pidiera educadamente, o hacer cosquillas en exactamente el lugar correcto, y puertas que no eran realmente puertas en absoluto, pero también había muros sólidos sólo pretendiendo. También era muy difícil recordar dónde estaba todo, porque todo parecía moverse mucho. Las personas de los retratos se iban a visitar, y Ares estaba seguro de que las capas de armadura eran perfectamente capaces de locomoción.

Los fantasmas tampoco ayudaron. Siempre fue un choque desagradable cuando uno de ellos se deslizó repentinamente a través de una puerta que estaba tratando de abrir. El Barón Sangriento siempre estaba feliz de señalar a los nuevos Slytherin en la dirección correcta, pero Peeves el bromista valía la pena dos puertas cerradas y una escalera de broma si lo conoció. Dejaba cestos de basura en la cabeza, tiraba las alfombras de debajo de tus pies, te picaba con pedazos de tiza, o se escabullía detrás de ti, invisible, te agarraba la nariz y gritaba: "¡TENGO TU NARIZ!" Especialmente para los Slytherins. Y eso no era nada si usted consideraba al vigilante, Argus Filch y ese animal que él llamó un gato, la señora Norris.

Con todo, Hogwarts era un circo en movimiento, viviente y respiratorio para Ares James Black.

Ares entró por el pasillo con Daphne para su primera clase de Pociones. Esta fue la primera clase en Hogwarts y curiosamente, el maestro fue Severus Snape. La noche anterior, él había tenido una larga discusión con su padre sobre el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin. Sirius se había divertido cuando oyó lo caótico que era la sala común de Slytherin. Sirius le contó cómo había estado trabajando en el rompecabezas y había encontrado una importante ventaja. La ironía era, el plomo no era otro que Ivan Gregorovitch.

Gregorovitch.

Un fabricante de varitas.

La vieja varita. La primer Reliquia

Él y Sirius habían estado investigando activamente sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte. La varita, la piedra y el manto. La varita anciana, una varita imbatible. La piedra que resucitó las almas de los muertos; Y finalmente, el manto. Aunque la capa era supuestamente una herencia de Potter, y después de la muerte de su padre, la capa había desaparecido. Sirius había buscado en todas las propiedades de Potter, pero no se había encontrado ninguna pista de la capa. Pensar que tenía una herencia familiar que era una de las tres reliquias, y perderla. Enojó a Harry.

El manto de invisibilidad. El manto de la muerte. La capa que proporcionaba una protección impenetrable, y sin embargo nunca se degradó con el paso de los años. Soñó melancólicamente mientras su mente repetía las historias de Canuto desapareciendo con su papá bajo el manto, paseando por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Una santificación mortal, usada para las bromas.

Era casi gracioso.

Y ahora, se había perdido, y Ares quería volver. Los santuarios eran lo único que se podía remontar a los Peverell. No había encontrado nada en la bóveda de la familia Potter, ni siquiera en el grimorio de la familia. Todo lo que se dijo fue que la bóveda de Peverell no había respondido desde que el thestral se transformó en el Gryffin.

Vuelve a su herencia ... su santidad y el tesoro escondido!

"¿Qué querías decirle a Canuto, papá? ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo tan difícil?" Ares susurró en el aire.

De pronto sintió una mano en su palma. Era Daphne. Su expresión curiosa le recordó que de repente había dejado de caminar y estaba de pie a mitad de camino hacia el aula de Pociones. Ares sacudió la cabeza negándolo y entró en el aula de Pociones con su novia.

* * *

No por primera vez, Ares se preguntó si Snape era realmente un sádico de corazón. Las mazmorras estaban desprovistas de mucha luz de todos modos, añadirles calderas blandas e hirviendo, y animales y plantas en conserva en todo tipo de jarras y frascos. Ares no estaba dotado en Pociones, pero era un cervecero adecuado, pero incluso el laboratorio de su tutor era mucho más limpio y... de color más claro, y obviamente no estaba dentro de los corazones de una mazmorra espeluznante.

Sí, Severus Snape era un sádico.

-Silencio -dijo Snape con frialdad, cerrando la puerta detrás de él-. No había necesidad real de la llamada al orden; En el momento en que la clase había oído cerrar la puerta, la calma había caído y todos los movimientos se habían detenido. La simple presencia de Snape era suficiente para asegurar el silencio de una clase.

Ares se preguntó cómo el hombre podía agitar su capa con tanta elegancia mientras caminaba.

"Antes de comenzar la lección de hoy", dijo Snape, acercándose a su escritorio y mirándolos a todos, "creo que es apropiado recordarles que el próximo mes de junio estarán haciendo un examen importante, durante el cual probarán cuánto han aprendido acerca de la composición y el uso de las pociones mágicas. Aunque algunos de esta clase sin duda son, espero que obtenga un 'Aceptable' en su TIMO, o sufrir mi... disgusto ".

¡Bueno! ¡Eso fue exagerado!

La clase comprendía Gryffindor y Slytherin. Sabiendo por experiencia personal acerca de la capacidad fenomenal de las dos Casas para odiar y menospreciarse unos a otros, le pareció a Ares que era una gran ironía que Gryffindor y Slytherin compartían clases importantes juntos. Si era la estúpida ideología del viejo hombre o no, Ares no podía entender.

-Después de este año, por supuesto, muchos de ustedes dejarán de estudiar conmigo -prosiguió Snape. "Sólo tomo lo mejor de mi clase de Pociones para sus ÉXTASIS, lo que significa que algunos de nosotros estaremos diciendo adiós, pero tenemos otro año antes de ese feliz momento de despedida", dijo Snape suavemente. Tienen la intención de aprobar o no, le aconsejo a todos ustedes para concentrar sus esfuerzos en mantener el nivel de alto paso que he llegado a esperar de mis estudiantes de sus TIMOS ".

Ares se sentó en silencio y se preguntó cuáles serían las expectativas de Snape. Vio que el profesor se volvía hacia él y se enderezó, con el rostro desprovisto de expresión.

"Antes de comenzar, me gustaría hacerle un par de preguntas a nuestro nuevo estudiante, el señor Black," los labios de Snape se curvaron. "Usted ha sido tutorado en privado hasta ahora, y por lo tanto, debo saber si usted está calificado para sentarse en esta clase o no"

Ares asintió pero no dijo nada. Snape continuó. "Primera pregunta, ¿de qué color es la poción matalobos y qué hace?"

Ares se quedó sentado y sin respuesta. "Es azul tenue y hace que los hombres lobos pierdan sus facultades mentales después de la transformación."

Snape solo lo miró por un momento y luego dijo. "Correcto, pregunta siguiente." Hizo una pausa y continuó. "Nombre una poción que usa sangre de salamandra, espinas de pez león, mucosa de gusarajo, gotas de aguamiel, y es el uso."

Poción de Wiggenweld, y se utiliza para despertar a la gente de un sueño profundo, o de algo así como el Filtro de Muertos en Vida" Ares respondió con sólo un momento de vacilación Snape lo miró con una expresión peculiar y luego asintió. Volvió al tablero y se dirigió a todos.

"Hoy vamos a mezclar una poción que a menudo surge en el Nivel Mágico Ordinario: El Filtro de la Paz, una poción para calmar la ansiedad y calmar la agitación. Sea advertido: Si usted es demasiado pesado con los ingredientes pondrá al bebedor en un sueño pesado ya veces irreversible, por lo que tendrá que prestar mucha atención a lo que está haciendo. " A la izquierda de Ares, Tracy se sentó más recta, con expresión de máxima atención. Daphne le había contado cómo Tracy quería ser una amante de las pociones. "Los ingredientes y el método" - Snape sacudió su varita - "están en la pizarra" - (ellos aparecieron allí) - "van a encontrar todo lo que necesitan" - volvió a golpear su varita - "en el armario de la tienda" De dicho armario se abrió) - "Tienen una hora y media... ¡Comiencen!"

La poción era bastante complicada y si Ares no hubiera practicado la poción anteriormente, no habría podido hacerlo perfectamente. Los ingredientes debían añadirse al caldero precisamente en el orden y las cantidades correctas; La mezcla tenía que ser agitada exactamente el número correcto de veces, primero en sentido horario, luego en sentido antihorario; El calor de las llamas en que estaba hirviendo tuvo que ser bajado a exactamente el nivel correcto durante un número específico de minutos antes de que se añadiera el ingrediente final.

"Un vapor de plata ligero ahora debería estar saliendo de tu poción", dijo Snape, con diez minutos para irse. Ares miró su poción. La superficie estaba hirviendo con un vapor de plata cercano, que era casi lo que los resultados se suponía que era. Snape caminó a través de la habitación, su nariz apuntando algunas pociones a intervalos. Cuando llegó al caldero de Ares, olfateó y puso una expresión extraña. "Aceptable." Él le dio un cabeceo brusco y se alejó al siguiente estudiante.

Ares suspiró. El maestro de pociones, respirando por su cuello, era algo que no quería esperar en su futuro. Tendría que hablar con el profesor sobre esto, especialmente después de lo que le había dicho su padre.

Va a ser un largo año en Hogwarts.


End file.
